


Hallowed Nights

by AshenStardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Derek does not understand feelings, Dom/sub, F/M, I'll add more tags as they come, POV Second Person, Reader changes events of the main storyline, Reader sleeps around with adults only, Sex, Sharing, Smut, Starts just before s1e3, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress, magical sex, not totally AU, nothing too graphic hopefully, reader is a badass, some gore, sort of stockholm-y, werewolves are possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: You are something special, something coveted, and you've spent years drifting from one town to another to make sure you keep your freedom. Unfortunately, while stopping to rest in a town you gave little value to you are captured, and for the first time in a long time you are bound to someone else's will.Beacon Hills is a disaster of a dangerous place and you’ve been forced into the thick of it. Are you enough to save the town from assured destruction? Will you want to regain your freedom and leave Beacon Hills behind when all is said and done?First eleven chapters follow the show.Updates sporadically.





	1. Ch1 : s1e3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this fic, but I'm liking the journey so far.  
> Chapters with smut will be marked with an asterisk.

You’d blown into town, almost literally, a few days ago. At the time you’d thought nothing of the small town. It was a stop in nowhere on your way to anywhere else. That was when he caught you. You really should have been paying more attention.

One moment you were leading some hapless soul down a dark alley and the next some strange man with glowing blue eyes had you pinned against the wall. The stranger got away and you realized you should’ve put the town in your rear view.

“Who? What are you?” You asked. Your voice was a little strained considering the man had his forearm pressed uncomfortably against your throat. His other hand was pressed into your hip, immobilizing you. 

“I’d like to ask you the same thing,” the man growled, literally growled. His eyes had gone back to normal, but there was something feral about him still.

“I’m nobody – just passing through,” you supplied quickly. Your hands were free, and you moved them up in surrender. Not a threat. Just passing through. No need for anyone to get brutally murdered in an alley. The steely look in his eyes told you things weren’t going to be so easy. Then he let you go and stepped away. It was clear he’d pin you again if you made any move to flee, and the gesture seemed aimed at amiable talk. Annoying, but you’d do what you needed to in order to get the hell out of town.

“Derek, werewolf,” the man said. His head tilted slightly, and you watched him inhale. “What are you?” he asked firmly.

Werewolf. Figures, although you’d never personally seen one with blue eyes. “You can’t tell?” you asked, tilting you head to mirror his. Derek’s eyes narrowed and he stepped in to you again. He leaned in, his nose only an inch away from where your neck met your shoulder. He took another breath and before you could register, he had leaned in and bit you. Derek properly sunk his teeth into your flesh. Any other time with anyone else you might’ve moaned in pleasure, but not here and not now. You screamed.

He pulled away as quickly as he’d come. Your vision blurred and you dropped to your knees. Your hands came up to your throat trying to stop the bleeding and praying you’d wake up from this very vivid nightmare. 

“I’ve only heard stories about your kind,” Derek said, it sounded like he was talking to your from under water.

“I don’t normally do this kind of thing. I’m not a bad guy,” he was rationalizing to himself more than to you. Your consciousness was barely holding on as it was. “But desperate times,” was the last thing you heard before passing out.

You jolted awake not long after. Your internal clock counted down the seconds even in unconsciousness. It wasn’t dark anymore, but the sun was only beginning to filter light through broken windows. Your sight had cleared and the place you found yourself in looked dilapidated and dangerously close to collapse. Your hand came up slowly to your neck. The bite had healed but there was a deep scar. Your first thought was about how much you hated to wear scarves.

“You’re awake,” Derek said. He was leaning in an archway that led to the rest of the building. He looked smug, and it made you want to snap his neck. 

“What did you do to me?” you asked. You sat up slowly, tensed for any hostile movement.

“I need protection,” he was pacing, “you might be the only creature that can give me a leg up.”

You almost wanted to ask what he needed protection from, and why he didn’t rely on his pack for help. “How do you know I can help?” you asked, and before he could answer you said, “wait you’ve heard about me. How have you heard about me?”

Derek stopped pacing and faced you. He looked amused for a heartbeat and then he was serious again. “I come from an old family,” was all he said. 

“What do you need protection from?” you asked, defeated. There was little you could do now that he’d marked you. You needed to keep your head above water until all this blew over. He’d have to let you go eventually, and damn if you weren’t going to try to flee every chance you got.

“Hunters currently,” he said. He came to the poor excuse of a couch and sat next to you. He seemed more pleading than anything else. “There’s something else…” he trailed off.

You turned toward him, not having much choice. “What is it?” you asked. You weren’t afraid of anything, but the way he was acting was setting you on edge.

“I don’t know yet,” he admitted, “but I need your protection, and maybe more.” His eyes were staring through you to your soul, imploring you to cooperate.

“You know I’ll serve you in whatever ways you need,” you sighed. It’d been a long time since you’d been under the influence of anyone. You hated it, but you’d endure. Survival was all that mattered, and he held your life in his hands now. Freedom was too easily taken away, but he’d fold before you would.

And now you were here. After helping him bury his sister and failing to keep him out of jail – at his behest no less – you were getting your first look at what protecting him would entail. You knew something was going to happen the moment he pulled into the gas station. You knew Derek was expecting something to happen for days, but he didn’t trust you yet, so you were kept out of his planning.

He pulled up to a gas pump. “Stay in the car,” he said. You knew he had laid the terms for the meeting, as impromptu as it was, and the fact that they let him was proof of how in control the hunters really were. Two cars pulled up at the same time as Derek. You watched them closely, prepared for anything. Derek had told you to stay in the car, but your purpose was to protect.

The man that stepped out of the red vehicle was clearly the leader. The two leaning on the silver vehicle behind you were muscle. The leader walked up to Derek’s car, talking what was essentially nonsense but you imagined it was meant to be veiled threats. You wondered how he’d react to you in the car, but he didn’t even look. It wasn’t until the end of his speech that he saw you, and even then, he controlled the surprise on his face to near nothingness.

Naturally when the leader was walking away Derek had to call him out. You hadn’t been with the fool long, but you knew he was reckless and probably stupid given he’d bound you. The leader turned around and said something to the muscle. You sighed in defeat and sent a small prayer detailing exactly why and how Derek was the dumbest person you’d ever met. 

The tension was palpable when you opened the door and got out of the car. “Now, now boys. Let’s not do anything we’re going to regret,” you said. You were a vision more than you were intimidating. To humans you either invoked fear or lust, sometimes a confusing mixture of both. The muscle that had moved toward the car stopped dead. He looked to his leader behind you, and then to the other muscle still by the silver vehicle.

You turned to the leader, eyes questioning. Your motions were too fluid, but if he noticed he didn’t react. “What very good choices would you like to make?” you asked. 

He smiled lazily at you. The easiness in which he observed you had you interested. Too bad you’d kill him if he decided to move against you. Instead he simply bowed his head and said, “Enjoy the rest of your night.” Then he and his goons got into their cars and drove away.

You could feel Derek glaring at you from across the car, but you didn’t look at him. Instead you got back into the car and waited for him to finish. You expected him to rip your head off as soon as he got in the car but instead you drove home in silence. Once you breached the threshold of the house Derek grabbed you by the wrist and drug you to the room you barely called yours. He shoved you onto the bed, and you lied still on your back where you landed.

“This time when I say stay, I mean it. Stay here,” he growled. He didn’t even bother to contain the rage in his voice, but he made no physical move against you. You listened to him open and close the series of doors from your room to the outside world, and when he was gone you stayed on the bed. 

You hadn’t disobeyed him until today. You’d bent some rules and challenged his word, but you’d never gone against an order. Protect superseded anything else he could say. Sure, he probably could have taken the muscle on and won if they threatened him, but you didn’t want them breaking the car and have to walk home. Plus, it was his big mouth that got him in trouble, and you were yet to predict any good outcome from him verbally poking bears. Though the group of hunters were more like attack dogs which was ironic given their prey. 

Having nothing but time considering Derek had left without saying when he’d be back you let your mind wander back to the leader. He had something about him that you couldn’t yet name, and whatever it was had you craving more. Perhaps it was the ease at which he took control, absolute control, even in the face of something clearly otherworldly that made your knees feel weak. 

You woke up later to yelling. You were a little disoriented considering you hadn’t meant to fall asleep. Someone else was in the house. You were up in an instant. You’d been told to stay put. The sounds of fighting broke out downstairs and you began pacing. Your hands clenched into painful fists as you glared at the closed door. There was little you could do so long as Derek wasn’t in imminent danger. Instead you were stuck listening to a very dramatic and pointless fight downstairs. You silently thanked the heavens when Derek began communicating.

It seemed Derek liked to make sure everyone knew their place beneath him before he got to the point. Actions like that always annoyed you, and they were almost always an utter waste of time. If you weren’t stuck in your room, you’d have stopped the fight before it began, and the poor child could get the answers he needed. You hadn’t officially met Scott, but he’d been around the house a couple of times and Derek was insistent on stalking him, so you’d seen more of him than was polite considering you’d never met. 

He was the reason Derek went to jail. You could probably like Scott less, but you didn’t really know him. Sending Derek to jail hadn’t been the best move, but he was a child and you were the forgiving sort when it came to people you were bound to. 

As the grand revelation unraveled downstairs, you wondered if you could leave the room now. A compulsion throbbing incessantly in the bite mark on your neck held you in place. Stay put. You hoped Derek wouldn’t forget you up there.


	2. Ch2 : s1e4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [y/n] gets shot and Derek makes an unexpected call in order to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two as promised.  
> I really like this chapter, and it begins the sort of subtle-at-first (or not so subtle?) shift away from the show story-line.

Time was easily lost to you. Too easily. Derek had been taking you with him every time he went out in search of the alpha and each day was blending together so finely that you couldn’t tell one moment from another. The hunters backed off after they compared dick sizes with Derek at the gas station which was nice, but Derek was getting closer to catching the alpha and that created its own problems.

Right now you could feel doom so inevitable you could practically taste it. The feeling slowed time down somewhat, grounding you, and you stayed close to Derek. He stopped suddenly and you only barely stopped in time to not bowl him over. There was blood on the ground, and from the way Derek was acting it seemed that you were on top of the alpha.

You felt the eyes on you before Derek did, but only barely. As soon as Derek made the alpha you were both off again. This was the closest you’d been to the alpha, and it looked like a dreadful beast. Derek was gaining ground, and although you could go ahead and take the alpha down yourself something was holding you back. Another presence, and then a gunshot. Time slowed further as you got in front of the bullet, taking it in the ribs and dragging Derek down to cover.

The two of you landed gracelessly and you rolled away from him clutching at your side. Anger burned like fire in his eyes as he flipped himself over and made his way towards you. If he hadn’t heard the gunshot, he would have been yelling his anger. The quiet simmering was less than comforting.

You moved your hand, more interested in getting the bullet out of your torso than his anger. Anger was something you could deal with later. “Fuck,” you groaned, covering the bleeding wound again with your hands. It was laced with something. “Gotta get it out,” you muttered to yourself. Derek made his presence known again, his visage much softer now that he saw you took a bullet for him. 

He effortlessly scooped you into his arms and made his way down and away from whoever had the gun. You were gasping and grasping at your side. “Please,” you pleaded, “Get it out,” you were crying. The pain was more severe than any you remember. You could feel the cold metal warming to your core temperature and sitting uncomfortably against your insides. Whatever it was laced with was causing the excess pain.

You just had to feel Derek’s pain, and he was taking his sweet ass time moving you. The bullet needed to come out before you started screaming and agony took over any lucid thought. Words were lost to you so you couldn’t even tell Derek to stop wasting his time moving you and get the damn bullet out. The fact that you couldn’t stop wiggling and that you were on the roof didn’t help the slow progress. Derek was also nowhere near his car, and you almost wondered if it’d been better to hand you over to the hunters. You had decided it was the hunters coming out of the woodwork that had gotten you shot. 

When Derek finally stopped moving you were in the street. He set you down, leaning you against a wall, and took out his cell phone. He glared at it for a moment and you wondered if he had anyone he could call. He dialed someone and luckily for him they answered. “I need your help,” he growled into the phone.

There was loud taunting on the other end. You couldn’t make out the details, but it seemed whoever Derek called was not a friend. “I got [y/n] shot,” Derek yelled. His anger and stress breaking through the tenuous composition he’d kept since the shot. 

You heard something like, “Call nine-one-one,” from the other end.

“You know I can’t. Just get here,” Derek said before hanging up. He was more agitated then before and he began pacing in front of you. Every once in a while he’d shoot you a concerned look, but apparently thought there was nothing he could do for you. The initial shock was over, and the danger was gone. You were tired and resigned to dealing with whatever Derek planned to do to you. The thought of trying to dig the bullet out with your fingers had crossed your mind but Derek had actually snarled at you when you tried to shove your fingers in the bullet hole.

It took a shockingly short amount of time for Stiles’ jeep to pull up to where you were. You only recognized it from the few times you’d seen it outside Derek’s place. Stiles hopped out, looking angry and then concerned once he saw all the blood. You’d stopped bleeding, sort of, but your clothes were a mess of dark red. Your hands and Derek’s were also stained with your blood. 

Derek picked you up again and as Stiles helped him get you in the car you noticed Scott was there too. Scott was sitting shotgun with Stiles driving, and you found yourself cradled in Derek’s lap in the back seat. “Where?” you mumbled. Where did they plan on taking you? Derek had already said you couldn’t go to a hospital, and it wasn’t like his house was safe after the hunters had tried to kill him.

“I called my boss,” Scott said quietly as though he was almost afraid to say so. You felt Derek nod, so Scott must have made the right call.

The drive to Scott’s boss was uneventful. The car remained quiet and you were slipping in and out of dozing. You weren’t in terrible pain any more, but your body wasn’t about to let you forget there was a foreign object inside it. When the jeep finally pulled up to its destination you were dead weight in Derek’s arms. He and Scott got you out of the car and into the building.

They put you on a cold metal table, one too small for you, or any person, but it would have to do. “Scott?” you heard a strange voice call.

“In here,” Derek said.

The man walked into the room, but you were looking at the ceiling. A new wave of pain washed over you. This was the pain Derek would have felt and now it was burdened onto you.

“What happened?” the man asked. You heard him put on gloves before he came to look you over. There was a pause of silence, but the returning pain kept you from answering the question yourself.

“She was shot,” Derek said finally. 

“Where’s the bullet?” the man asked. You pointed warily to where you could feel it inside you. You felt your shirt get pulled up and everyone in the room gasped. Whatever they saw must have been… frightening. Scott’s boss wasted no time and you heard the clink of him picking up something metal. “Are you ready?” he asked. His voice was calm, but the tension in the room was palpable.

“Go for it,” you groaned out. The flourish of pain was radiating outwards and you wanted this over with. You felt something cold pierce your skin where you pointed to the bullet. At first it felt like nothing, and then as the tool dug deeper your pain was tenfold. You screamed in agony and your back arched involuntarily.

“I need you to hold her down,” the man said, his voice was raised above your screaming but no less calm. Two strong hands weighed on you, one on your lower stomach and the other only a few inches above where the bullet was resting. Derek didn’t say anything, bless him. There was nothing to say when watching someone get cut open while conscious. There was only enduring the pain until it was over.

The doctor focused again on the incision, cutting deeper and then you felt warm fingers probing around inside your body. Either he found it quickly or you blacked out because the next thing you knew the bullet was out of you and clinking down on the metal tray that held the doctor’s equipment. 

Your breathing was labored, and your throat was raw, but the pain was gone. Derek grabbed your face in his hands, forcing you to look at him. His eyes studied you as you tried to regain some semblance of composure. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” you replied. Derek looked like he wanted to say more or do more. Instead he pulled away and visibly struggled in doing so. Your hands ghosted over the skin that Scott’s boss surely mangled. Your skin was sticky from the blood but otherwise fine. 

“Thanks doc,” you said, sitting up. Getting a good look at him now, he held himself like a doctor – he certainly looked the part. He looked back at you strangely, like he didn’t believe his eyes, or he was still trying to figure you out. It was a bit intimidating, but it didn’t come off as anything more than gentle curiosity. 

You looked around and found Scott and Stiles gone. The sun was fully up, and they presumably left for school. Or they left because they were not beholden to you and fulfilled their side of what Derek asked. “Sorry to barge in in the middle of the night,” you said sort of awkwardly. You got yourself off the metal table but had to use it to support your shaking legs. The after effects of the adrenaline leaving your body on top of healing had wrecked you.

“Try not to do it again,” the doctor said to Derek. Derek nodded his acquiescence but with the purpose he’d given you, you doubted you’d remain injury free for long. Derek helped you out of what was a vet clinic. You’d have to walk home. Derek couldn’t exactly call a cab considering you were drenched in blood.

The walk back was beyond exhausting. By the time you made in through the door you passed out on the nearest flat, semi-comfortable surface. You heard Derek say something about going out, but you didn’t catch any details as you were finally able to sleep off the events of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole fic is looking to be a long one.  
> To anyone waiting for the smut - it should start in chapter 5.  
> Comments and kudos are immensely appreciated <3\. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far!


	3. Ch 3 : s1e5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader fails in protecting Derek. Calling out the alpha becomes time sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I think its the shortest one I've written.

The next time you saw Scott was on the roof of a movie rental store. The police and ambulance below lit up the night in strange colors, and Derek was trying to teach Scott what it meant to be a werewolf. You hung back, whatever had been in the store was long gone.

When the lesson was over Derek pulled you with him to leave. He’d been more physical with you ever since you got shot. You’d been quieter, but you were never out of it, yet with the way he was treating you he clearly thought you were out of it. If he was mad about your alleged distraction he didn’t say – opting instead to give you some time to recover.

Scott didn’t talk to you. You were pretty sure he was scared of you. He’d look at you sometimes like he wanted to say something, but he never did. “How’s werewolf training going?” you asked. You didn’t want him to be afraid of you.

“Slowly,” Derek replied. You put your hand up before Scott could retort. This was a fight you’d heard before. Derek wanted Scott’s undivided attention, and Scott just wanted to be a high school boy.

“How long did it take him to teach you?” Scott asked, addressing you for the first time.

“Oh… I’m not a werewolf,” you replied a little hesitantly.

“Wait, so what is she?” Scott asked Derek, following you down from the roof.

“Complicated,” Derek replied. You were grateful. It bothered you Derek knew what you were. At least he was selfish enough to keep your secret close to the vest. 

Once you were out of things to say they began arguing again. They argued all the way back to Derek’s. You couldn’t blame Scott. He hadn’t asked to become a werewolf, and he hadn’t asked to be a part of the drama. Although the sooner he accepted that he no longer had a choice the better. Derek at least left him with some hope of things going back to normal. Once they found the alpha and took it down then Scott would be free. The boy left frustrated but hopeful.

You followed Derek up the stairs to his room. He seemed… happy, or at least happier. You sat crisscross on his bed as he took off his jacket. He looked at you pointedly and you stood up. “I’m going to sleep,” he said. You nodded - quickly leaving his room for your own.

You hated the house. It was old and broken and there was something more about it that put you on edge. The smell of mold and mildew was ever present, and you didn’t trust your bed to be wholly free from gross things. Why Derek decided to live like this was beyond comprehension. Though when you looked into his eyes you always saw a profound loneliness. A loneliness he had not yet explained to you, and you didn’t care to push the matter. Besides, you could put two and two together about his family home being burned down.

He was up a few hours later and standing in your doorway. You set down the book you were reading and waited for him to tell you what was in store. “I’m going to get some information about last night,” he said.

“Expecting danger?” you asked.

“No,” he replied.

“Do you want me to come with you?” you asked slowly.

Derek took a moment to think. “No…” he trailed off.

“I’ll be fine,” you reassured him kindly. You picked up the book again and continued reading.

Derek returned before you finished the book. You closed it and carefully set it aside before joining him downstairs. He’d taken his shirt off and was doing pull ups on the trim above one of the arches that separated the front landing from the rest of the house. 

You sat down on the staircase content to watch. He wasn’t horrible to look at. In fact, you might’ve even called him attractive if he wasn’t the one holding you prisoner. You watched idly as the muscles in his back and arms moved. Minutes later he was on the ground, dust puffing up every time he exhaled, and you sent a prayer for his lungs. Breathing in all sorts of terrible particles could not be healthy, even to a werewolf.

He stopped his push-ups suddenly, but you were already standing. Someone was outside. A couple someones were outside. Derek was gone, his predator instincts driving him to plan an ambush. You stood at the bottom of the stairs as an armed hunter kicked in the door. He was followed closely by two others. You recognized the woman as the one who shot you.

The armed man pointed his shotgun at you but deferred to the woman before taking action. You raised your arms slowly in surrender, looking more bored than anything else. “Where is he?” the woman asked, looking around you to the rest of the house. 

“Why are you here?” you asked. The muscle began to move out and you heard one make a dog joke. The woman at least had the class to look disappointed at the sad ploy to get Derek in the open and retorted with a joke about Derek’s dead sister. You flinched a bit at her words and took a step toward the huntress, as you did one of the hunters was shoved back down the hallway, landing next to the front door.

“Leave,” you said. “You aren’t going to find what you want here,” you added. 

“Oh, I have found what I wanted,” the huntress said. She pulled out a baton that crackled with electricity. Derek was in a rage behind you, and the next thing you knew he was kicking over the armed hunter and lunging at the huntress. The baton connected with Derek’s side and there was the faint smell of burning flesh.

Before the huntress could continue you were upon her. She put the baton up to catch your punch, and when it connected with your skin you didn’t even flinch. Instead when she pulled the baton away to hit you, you ducked low and swept her feet out from under her. She fell back but was able to twist and catch herself before she got to the ground.

The armed man was up again but before you could turn around to deal with him the butt of his gun connected forcefully to the back of your head. It wasn’t enough to knock you out, but it was enough to disorient you. There was another crackle as the huntress pushed the baton yet again into Derek’s side, and before you could regain yourself you blacked out presumably from getting hit again.

When you came to, only a few seconds later, there was a gun to your head. Across the room Derek was still being tortured by the huntress. She was laughing and trying to get information about the alpha. Apparently, the hunters hadn’t been the ones to kill his sister, and once the huntress figured out Derek didn’t know who the alpha was all hell broke loose. She was too slow in pulling her gun up and Derek was able to get away as she shot up the house. You were able to push the gun away from your head before the hunter could get a shot off and followed Derek out of the house at a supernatural speed.

You caught up to him and the two of you kept running until there was a safe distance between you and the hunters. Derek look crushed, and then his normal anger returned. You felt bad, like this was somehow your fault. You were supposed to protect him and instead you watched him get electrocuted and emotionally abused and almost shot. You didn’t mind feeling bad about not protecting him since that was basically your only job, but you also felt bad about the death of his sister and that had nothing to do with you.

“What now?” you asked quietly, waiting for him to turn on you.

“Now we find the alpha. Before they do,” Derek replied his voice was low. 

You meant, where did he plan on having you live now that the hunters were blatantly trying to kill him, but Derek was already walking away. You trailed behind him uncertain as to how he planned on finding the alpha. “I’m sorry,” you said after a long time of silent walking. Derek stopped and turned towards you. He considered you for a heartbeat before turning back and continuing through the forest.

“Kate’s a hothead. There wasn’t anything you could do that you didn’t try,” Derek said. Knowing the huntress’ name was helpful. Names always helped you focus your hate, and you did hate her. You walked on in silence for another long while before Derek spoke up again, “Only Scott can call the alpha out.” He sounded less than thrilled.

“Why can’t you?” You asked.

“I’m not the one he bit. I’m not a part of his pack,” Derek said. You weren’t sure where he was taking you, but it did seem he was content to walk there.

“You couldn’t ask the alpha to be part of his pack to draw him out?”

“Either way we need Scott,” Derek sighed, “I’m not powerful enough to take him down on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the best chapter in the fic by far, stay tuned though because things are going to get more exciting.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3


	4. Ch 4 : s1e6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek causes problems and Reader is forced to go along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot to say about this chapter, enjoy.

In his decision to push Scott to calling the alpha Derek had come up with escalating scenarios. This was the worst yet. You hung back trying to be unseen and unscented. Derek was ahead scaring the shit out of Scott. By the time Derek caught up to Scott half the cars in the building were wailing. You felt bad for Scott, but you had no say in what Derek did. Shortly after Derek captured Scott you appeared, and Derek started walking away. Scott was running after him, yelling, and Derek easily explained away his own behavior. 

Then Scott’s phone flew and broke against a wall as Derek spelled out their situation as werewolves. Scott made promises he clearly wasn’t going to keep before leaving the two of you for his car.

“He’s hopeless,” Derek said once they were out of earshot.

“How are you going to get him to call out the alpha?” you asked.

“I’m going to make him do something stupid,” Derek said. You sighed. Derek was going to up his game until he forced Scott to take drastic action in return. The plan was a terrible one, but Derek was set in it.

“I don’t suppose there’s any other plan we could execute?” you asked.

Derek turned on you. He crowded your space until you were pressed up against the side of his car. He grabbed you and his eyes searched yours, for what you didn’t know, before anger replaced everything else. “He killed my sister [y/n]. There is nothing I won’t do to get revenge,” he said. His voice was hard, but you could tell the anger wasn’t directed fully at you despite the grip he had on your wrists and the intensity in his face. 

Derek backed off and released you, composing himself once more. “He’s going to see Allison tonight, and its going to piss the alpha off,” he said. 

“Are we going to intervene?” you asked, getting into the car. Derek got in as well and soon you were driving through the suburbs.

“No,” Derek answered, pulling up to some random house. “We’re going to wait for Scott to get home and tell us what happened,” he said, shutting the car off. You followed him up the block to another random house and followed him inside.

You were in Scott’s home and it totally wasn’t weird. You split up to search for Scott’s room. The house was surprisingly big, and very home-y. It was strange to say, but it looked like people lived there and it made the house more welcoming.

“In here,” Derek called down from upstairs. You found Derek in Scott’s room sitting in a chair in the corner and plopped down on the bed.

“We’re going to be in here until…” you let yourself trail off hoping Derek would tell you. 

“Probably until late tonight,” Derek said. You watched Derek have an internal debate with some interest. “We’re going to be here for a while,” he stated. “Read to me?” he asked. The way he asked was… cute. Although you loathed to admit anything about Derek was cute. He seemed very vulnerable in asking. You nodded, quietly obeying, and wondered what kind of literature a teen-age boy kept in his room.

There was a bookshelf, but it was not well stocked. On his desk was a lone book clearly meant for school. You got off the bed and picked it up. “All Quiet on the Western Front,” you read the title before returning to the bed and opening to page one. You read out loud to Derek and every time you turned the page you expected him to have you stop. He never did, and the few times you glanced up at him he seemed totally enthralled in what you were doing. It was… weird.

The sun went down about the same time you finished the book. You looked at Derek expectantly, setting the book aside. “He’ll be back soon,” was all he said. You nodded, hiding the strange emotions that bubbled up at his dismissiveness of what had happened. Despite the fact that you were just reading, and he wasn’t even close to you the act had been strangely intimate. You hated how that made you feel, and you hated more that Derek was seemingly oblivious to what you were going through.

More time passed, this time in silence before Scott came into his room looking like he was being hunted. Derek’s guess at the alpha being pissed was right, and you were a little impressed. When Scott noticed you, he practically jumped out of his skin. You offered an apologetic smile before Derek set in with his interrogation. 

When Scott mentioned the spiral the tension in the room shifted. Derek was halfway out the door and you were close behind when Scott stopped you both. “You can’t tell me to trust you and then keep things to yourself,” he said, physically grabbing Derek before he could leave.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Derek answered reaching for the door.

“Wait,” you said. You gently put your hand on Derek’s arm. “Scott’s right,” you said softly.

“He doesn’t want to know,” Derek said before opening the door and leaving. 

“How do you stand him?” Scott asked.

You stared at the closed door wondering what it meant. “I don’t have a choice,” you replied, your voice weak. Your hand came up to the scar on your neck from the night Derek bound you. You put your back to the door and slumped down on the ground. 

Scott looked from the scar on your neck to your face. “You can stay here if you want,” he said. His eyes were soft and although you weren’t a fan of pity Scott held a level of genuine care that made him inoffensive.

“I should,” you paused for a heartbeat to compose yourself. “I should get back to Derek,” you said. You smiled softly at Scott before turning and heading the same way Derek went. Maybe you’d catch up to him before he took any more drastic measures. 

Derek was leaning against his car when you caught up to him. “Thanks for not leaving me,” you said quietly. You got into the car as Derek did and he was quick to take off down the road.

“Where to now?” you asked. 

“I need to ask someone for advice,” Derek said. Apparently you were going to be with him for this. That surprised you somewhat, but you needed to let go of the emotions he caused. It would be better for you to feel nothing. You were absolutely terrible at leaving your emotions behind.

Derek pulled up to the hospital. Your brow furrowed in confusion, but you didn’t say anything as you got out of the car and followed Derek inside. The halls were bare and white, and the place seemed almost dead. If there weren’t a few nurses making their rounds you would have thought the place was abandoned. Derek knew exactly where he was going as he led you deeper into the facility. “Wait here,” he said, opening the door to a patient’s room and then closing it behind him as he entered. 

You groaned internally as you were forced to wait outside. You didn’t exactly have super-human hearing, but Derek was careful to speak in hushed tones inside the room. That was until he started shouting. A nurse heard the sound as she passed and pushed into the room. The nurse accosted him, and Derek left. You followed him out. He was practically running he was so worked up. It didn’t help that once you reached the car there was a flier stuck under his windshield wiper. At first you thought it was a ticket, but when Derek unfolded the paper it looked more like a police report.

“I know where we need to go next,” he growled. You both got in the car and then Derek took off with a new sense of purpose. In an illegally short about of time you were stopped in front of the vet clinic.

“Why here?” you asked. You wanted to stall out Derek’s anger so he wouldn’t make any irrational decisions once you got inside. You didn’t know who he went to see in the hospital, but clearly that had been a dead end. You learned nothing from his behavior at the hospital to even guess at who he’d visited.

“The doctor knows something. I’m going to figure out what,” Derek said. There was a finality to his voice that made you nervous. You liked the doctor.

Derek was out of the car and barging in and you could only follow. He had the doctor cornered angrily asking him about the deer on the report. You stood in the doorway as Derek crowded the doctor in and then knocked him out. If you could say nothing else about Derek, he was a man of swift and aggressive action.

“This is a bad idea,” you muttered to yourself as Derek tied the doctor to a chair. Only a moment later the doctor was conscious again and Derek was back to his interrogation.

Strangely the doctor was playing dumb. You knew he knew something, so did Derek. Ever since he took the bullet out of you without so much as inquiring how you got shot you knew there was something more to him. You picked up one of the files he had on the counter. “Deaton. Doctor Alan Deaton,” you said his name out loud. It didn’t mean anything to you. Knowing his name was useful, but you gleaned no information about what he might be hiding.

Scott came in as Derek turned up the volume on his interrogation. You were pretty sure Derek knew Deaton wasn’t the alpha, but you didn’t know what Scott got out of a lie like that. Scott turned werewolf to protect his boss and came out of the transformation almost as quickly. That left Derek speechless and the ultimatum Scott offered had him backing down.

Derek was pacing and Scott was taking care of a momentarily unconscious Deaton. “What are we going to do next?” you asked. 

“Give me an hour,” Scott said. His brain hadn’t stopped turning over since he got in the room. You could see him forming a plan from the moment he saw Derek holding his boss off the ground.

“Then what?” Derek asked, stepping closer to Scott.

“Meet me at the school. In the parking lot,” Scott said.

Derek looked at you before turning and leaving. You followed him out. Once you were out of the building you bumped his arm lightly. “How in the hell did you get him to do that?” you hissed. 

“He hasn’t done anything yet,” Derek said.

You were quietly anxious the whole ride to the school and you were pretty sure it was pissing Derek off, or putting him on edge. Derek drove around the block before going back and getting the doctor. You gave him a questioning look but got no answer for why he needed Deaton. Then he took his time getting to the school. It seemed he wanted to make sure Scott got there first. When you pulled in Scott and Stiles were already there. 

Derek got out of the car. The boys headed towards the school. “Hey, what are you doing?” Derek asked, as if he didn’t already know. Scott said something back, but you couldn’t see his face to make out the words. Derek opened the car door and grinned at you. You couldn’t help but grin back. His plan had been crazy, but it’d gone off without a hitch. The ingenuity of it had you appreciating Derek in ways you quelled as quickly as they came. It was too easy to get caught up in the adrenaline and excitement.

“What now?” you asked. You wondered if there would ever be a time you wouldn’t have to ask.

“Help me with the doctor,” he said. You got out of the car. You had no idea what Derek planned to do now. As Derek pulled Deaton out of the car you stared at him questioningly. “If the alpha comes, we need to make sure he doesn’t die,” Derek said, gesturing to the doctor. 

“Right,” you said. You took Deaton’s legs and led Derek lead you to a different part of the school grounds. “He’ll be safe here?” you asked as you set him down on the ground.

“Safer here than in the car,” Derek said. At the same time a wailing cry emitted from the building. Derek cringed and you let out a startled laugh.

Back at the cars Derek leaned up against the jeep. You noticed he purposefully left the back door open on his car. Before you could question why a roar came from the building. The sound was substantially better, but Derek looked more annoyed than before. A moment later the boys were coming out of the building clearly proud with themselves.

“Did you hear that?” Stiles asked, punching the air in victory.

“Half of California heard it,” Derek sighed. His anger only barely held back at the prospect of luring in the alpha. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know it would be that loud,” Scott said. 

“It was loud, and it was awesome,” Stiles said, his voice taking on a singing quality. 

“Shut up,” Derek said. You felt it too. Something was coming. You stood at Derek’s back facing away from the school. Whatever it was you were ready.

“What’d you do with him?” Scott asked.

Derek looked in the back seat. “What?” he asked, faking his shock. “I didn’t do anything,” he said turning back to the boys.

You watched with narrowed eyes as the beast breached the foliage that decorated an outer part of the school. It was supernaturally fast. Your eyes only barely tracked it, but when it came up to attack Derek you were waiting. You caught its massive arm in your hand before it could punch through Derek’s back. Before you had a chance to fight, its other taloned hand plunged into your stomach. You couldn’t even really scream, and you heard Derek tell Scott and Stiles to get to safety.

The alpha dropped you and then he picked up Derek and threw him at the school. Derek hit the wall of the school and landed on the ground with an unnatural sounding thud. You laid on the concrete for only a second. Then you were up and moving toward Derek. Luckily, he got up too, and he didn’t look too worse for wear.

“You okay?” you asked.

“Fine. Let’s get the doctor to safety,” Derek said. He glanced at your midsection, but you were obscuring it with your hands.

“What about the boys? The alpha?” you asked, trying to get his attention off of you.

“We need a better plan,” Derek replied. You found Deaton’s body where you left it. He was conscious but he hadn’t moved. You removed the duct tape from his mouth.

“You didn’t need to hit me so hard,” Deaton said to Derek who was behind you.

“You didn’t need to lie,” Derek retorted. Deaton didn’t say anything to that. Instead he allowed you to help him up. The alpha was stalking around the cars, but it was more interested in Scott.

“You’re going to leave them here?” Deaton asked.

“They’ll be fine,” Derek said. “More importantly, we need to leave,” he added. The alpha had left the cars and ran around the building. You set Deaton in the back seat, sitting down next to him because Derek was already turning the car on and driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are my life's blood.


	5. *Ch 5 : s1e7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Reader and Derek have sex.

“You’re covered in blood again,” Deaton said.

“I’m fine,” you replied easily.

“You’re still bleeding,” Deaton said. There was a large hole in your shirt where the alpha had pushed his hand through your stomach. The wound was on the edge of healing. 

“I’m okay. It’ll stop soon,” you said, trying to get the doctor’s attention off you. In the meantime, you put pressure on the wound.

“When was the last time you slept?” Deaton asked you. His voice was calm but there was an edge to it. He leaned forward to address Derek. “When was the last time she fed?” he asked accusatorially. Deaton looked from you to Derek. His expression at first baffled and then concerned. “You know what she is, but you don’t know how to take care of her,” Deaton realized. Deaton turned back to you then. He held up his wrist in offering. “Here,” he said.

You hesitated but he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. His wrist was pressed to your lips and in an instant you were biting down into his flesh. Your hands came up to hold his arm as you fed. Power flooded through your veins once more, but before you had even close to enough you let go of Deaton. You weren’t going to drain him. Deaton reluctantly pulled his wrist away, his other hand coming up to put pressure on the bite. You tried to wipe the blood off of your chin, but your hands were already bloody from your stomach. 

“She feeds on blood?” Derek asked. He sounded confused and on the edge of outrage.

“No, but this was the fastest way to give her some power back,” Deaton explained.

“Not the fastest,” you replied quickly and almost immediately regretted it. That was absolutely something you did not have to share, yet the words had left your mouth of their own will. You glanced at Deaton who looked about as ready to help you out of this bed you’d made as he was ready to throw himself out of the moving car.

The rest of the car ride was tense silence. Derek dropped Deaton at the vet office. You didn’t bother to move from the back to the front seat. You couldn’t bring yourself to even look at Derek. He could glean whatever information he wanted from what you’d said, and you tried to reassure yourself that he didn’t really know what you’d meant. That didn’t mean you didn’t know what you meant. You were absolutely mortified.

You sincerely hoped Derek would forget what you said by the time you got back to the Hale house. He hadn’t. “So. Blood,” he prompted as he closed the door to the house behind you. You turned toward him ready to plead your way out of having to say anything. Before you had a chance to speak his arms were crossed, and his eyes were dark.

“Not exactly,” you looked at your hands, anywhere but his eyes. “I feed on emotions,” you admitted. “I don’t take them!” you clarified quickly and put up your hands in surrender. Derek was a werewolf, but you feared what he would do when he found out you were a monster too. “I only consume the energy people expend when they feel,” you explained.

“How have I not been feeding you then?” Derek asked. He took as step away from the door and toward you. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” he asked before you could answer his first question. You chose to ignore the emotion behind his tone.

“I don’t like to feed on anger, or any negative emotion,” you explained. “The emotions I feed on influence how I feel. It’s dangerous for me to feed on negative emotions,” you said. 

Derek nodded in understanding. His emotion every day was anger. There were only a few rare instances that he felt anything but, and fewer still when he felt a positive emotion. Scott was the only one you could feed on, and even when you were around Scott you didn’t get to feed long.

Derek stepped past you to climb the stairs. You stood at the bottom and released a soft sigh of relief. You felt fine having divulged that information. “Come on,” Derek said, looking back at you. Reluctantly you nodded and followed him up the stairs. He led you to his bedroom. You had a sinking suspicion he’d put two and two together about what you’d said.

“Why bite his arm?” Derek asked. You’d followed him into his bedroom, but stopped short a few steps in. Derek came back around and pushed you toward the bathroom. “His arm?” Derek questioned again once you were in the bathroom.

“I can access emotions without people having to feel strongly. Don’t ask me why it takes flowing blood specifically – I don’t know,” you answered. 

Again, Derek nodded his understanding. “Clean yourself up, I’ll go get you some clothes,” he instructed before leaving.

It would always shock you that a house with holes all the way through the roof had plumbing. Nonetheless you peeled your bloody clothes off and turned on the shower. You didn’t even wait for it to heat up, opting instead to scrub your skin as soon as possible. Feeling sticky along with the metallic smell was less than pleasant. You were watching the blood flow down the drain when Derek returned. He did not seem to care that you were naked and put down some clothes on the counter next to the sink. 

“Don’t turn the water off when you’re done,” he said. You saw him start to strip and quickly turned away.

The blood came off slowly, but eventually you got as much off as you could reach. Derek stayed annoyingly in the bathroom all the while. When you were done you didn’t turn the water off, but you weren’t sure what to do next. “Uhm, towel?” you asked from behind the fogged glass door. The glass door opened slightly, and Derek’s hand came through with a black towel. You wrapped it around yourself as you stepped out of the water, and you were especially careful Derek didn’t see anything inappropriate. You didn’t look at him as he moved unnecessarily close to pass you and get into the shower.

You wiped down the mirror with the towel and looked yourself over. The hole in your stomach was gone and left no evidence of ever being there. You were blood free thankfully. Once you dried yourself with the towel you carefully put on the clothes Derek brought under it. For some reason he didn’t bother to bring you underwear. You only rolled your eyes at that, and then, once dressed, you wrapped your dripping hair into the towel. You didn’t want to get wet again.

Derek hadn’t said anything to you about what to do once you were out of the shower, so you wandered over to your own bedroom and found ‘your’ brush. You let your hair down out of the towel and began to work the knots. You weren’t sure what it was about being skewered in the stomach by an alpha, but it really messed with your hair. By the time the brush combed through your hair without fuss Derek was standing in your doorway… naked…

“You feed better from sex,” he stated. 

You sat on your bed, thumbs twiddling, looking for all the world innocent and pure. There was no way in hell you could bring yourself to look at Derek. “You can’t use that as an excuse to have sex with me,” you said trying to sound firm but to your ears you only sounded weak.

“I’m not using that as my excuse,” he said. He walked further into the room until he was standing in front of you. You turned your head away, but Derek reached out and grabbed your chin forcing you to look him in the eyes. “I’m using my feelings for you as an excuse,” he said.

You scoffed. Not once had you acknowledged when you felt anything from him that would back up his claim. His eyes were searching yours, and you wondered what he was looking for. He must have found it because a heartbeat later he was leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was warm and soft, and at first you were too surprised to do anything. 

Then you pushed him away. Your face was flushed despite yourself and you knew if he kept this going you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself. Over the time you’d been with him he’d done nothing but keep you at arm’s length, even after you took a bullet for him. You couldn’t have these feelings for him.

“I know - I know I haven’t been very good at this,” he said. His hand was still holding your chin, and you rested your own hands on his arm, pleading for him to let go. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel this pull,” he said. You did feel it, but the feeling was part of the bond nothing more. There was a split second of indecision before his eyes darkened. “I will have what is mine,” he said.

There was little you could do after that. His lips met yours again in a passionate kiss. His other hand began exploring your body, innocently for now, exploring your shapes and sensitive spots. Derek kept leaning in until you were lying on your back. When he finally pulled away to catch his breath you had begun to kiss him back. Your inhibitions were quickly fleeing at his attentions. He let go of your chin and took a moment to look at you. 

“Do you want this?” he asked.

Your jaw clenched. You wondered if there was truly a way out of this - if there was any way to put a wall around your feelings, or a way to deny the lust you felt. “Yes,” you answered only a heartbeat later as your inner struggle did not last as long as you would have liked.

His fingers found the bottom of your shirt and began to pull upward. You helped him get you out of it and blushed at his staring. You knew you were beautiful, but that didn’t mean his attention wasn’t a bit embarrassing. His hands were on your hips, and his legs were on either side of your own. One of his hands came up to your breast and began to tweak your nipple. You gasped a little at the sensation and he began trailing kisses down from your collar bone. His mouth stopped at your other breast. He licked your nipple and then sucked it into his mouth. You hummed a bit at the sensation. Your hands fluttered at your sides unsure of what to do. 

Derek’s free hand grabbed yours and he put them above your head. “These stay here,” he said. His mouth moved its attentions lower, leaving a trail of kisses to your hip. His hands came back down to free you of your shorts. His mouth once again found yours as one hand went back to your breasts and the other ghosted over your clit. 

You moaned into his mouth and arched your back. It’d been too long since you’d last been touched in such a way. Even the slightest movements were enough to send pleasure coursing through you. His fingers on your clit mixed with the attention he was giving your nipples was going to drive you crazy without release. You were writhing beneath him when he stopped moving completely and looked at you. You whined at the loss of sensation.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he reminded you.

“Don’t stop,” you said. You were gasping and squirming pathetically. 

He smiled and went back to kissing you. His fingers traveled down your slit and a probing finger found itself inside you. You hummed contentedly and then he added another causing you to squirm again. It took him no time to find your g-spot, and even less time to start finger fucking you.

You moaned and arched into him. Your hands grasped the sheets above your head. His mouth was busy at your breast again and you wanted to push your fingers through his hair. Instead you gripped the sheets above your head and begged him for more.

“Please Derek. Please fuck me,” you begged between ragged breaths. His attentions had you dangerously close to orgasm, but without any stimulation on your clit there was no way you were going to reach your peak. He took his fingers out of your cunt and put them in his mouth. The sight was intoxicating, him sucking your wetness from his fingers. 

“You taste too good,” Derek said. He moved his body lower, so his head was even with your aching pussy.

“Please. I need you inside me,” you pleaded. He ignored your cries and instead licked you from hole to clit.

You let out a shocked shout and in the next instant he was devouring you. His tongue didn’t spend long inside you before his fingers were pushing in again. Then his tongue was laving your clit with attention and, as you fell over the edge of your orgasm, he sucked your clit into his mouth. The overstimulation caused you to cry out again, and your whole body shuddered at the pleasure of it. Your orgasm consumed you like a wave and you were gasping for air at the other end of it.

Derek let go of your clit and hummed in appreciation. This time when he took his fingers out from you, he pushed them against your lips until you granted them entrance. You flicked your tongue over his fingers cleaning yourself off him. “So good,” he was mumbling to himself. When he felt you’d done a good enough job he removed his fingers and lined his hard length up with your entrance.

“Wait,” you said shakily, “I need a moment.” Your orgasm had been unexpectedly powerful, and you were still kind of weak from it.

Derek didn’t seem to care about your composure as he pushed his way into you. He moved slowly even with how wet you were. When he bottomed out you didn’t moan, you whined – complaining at the size of him. He stretched you in ways you’d long forgotten, and in some ways had never been stretched before. He kissed you, waiting until you were ready and when you finally sighed into his lips he began slowly pulling out. 

His thrusts were slow and controlled. Even after you’d gotten used to him inside you, he was content to tease. You were doing the best you could to meet his slow thrusts, trying to encourage him to move more quickly. While he took his time, he kissed you on your lips, on your neck, across your collarbone and down to your breast and then back up the other side. His hands weren’t idle as they traced your curves and pinched and massaged. 

“Okay I mean it,” you whined. “You better start going faster,” you said wriggling your hips impatiently.

Derek pursed his lips, considering your request. His hands came to your hips, holding you in place. All the while he’d stilled inside you. You whined and wished you could move your hands to touch him, to force him to move again. Unfortunately, your hands stayed stubbornly above your head. Having watched your own internal struggle Derek seemed to come to a decision. His hips snapped against yours and you cried out. He moved, if not with supernatural speed, then with supernatural strength. Every thrust was an intensely pleasurable sensation and his ministrations to the rest of your body did not lessen even with the new pace.

When you were about to crest your orgasm again his fingers found your clit. “I’m so close,” you moaned. His lips captured yours in a passionate kiss, and when you broke away his eyes met yours.

“Look at me when you cum,” he said. You nodded, not taking your eyes off his as you again found pleasure from him. As your cunt contracted around his cock, he came with you. In your mutual orgasm you never broke eye contact. He stilled inside you once his seed had been fully expelled, but his fingers still massaged your clit until you were so limp from orgasm you could barely twitch.

Derek pulled out of you and rolled to lay on his back next to you. You knew you should go and get cleaned up, but you were too out of it and your limbs were too limp to go anywhere. Instead you rolled onto your side and rested your head on Derek’s chest. Your legs tangled with his and you listened to his heartbeat slow to a normal pace. He had his arm around you, pulling you nearer. As you drifted off to sleep you thought you heard him apologizing, but that couldn’t possibly be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3 .


	6. Ch 6 : s1e8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and reader have the 'we just had sex what does it mean?' talk to varying degrees of success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the interim chapter between the sex chapter and the chapter that is going to move the plot forward.

You woke up slowly. For the first time in a long time you felt content and it scared you a little. The uneasiness you felt over what happened only grew when you found yourself alone in your bed. Logically you knew you shouldn’t expect anything. You convinced yourself that Derek barely acted like he had any interest in you. Historically you had found guys would sleep with anything vaguely human-shaped regardless of personal feelings or closeness.

You didn’t want a relationship with Derek, but you did feel like you deserved better. At least he hadn’t re-bit your bond.

Showering was the first thing on your list. You were sticky and disheveled. The shower in your room was essentially the same as the one in Derek’s room. You brought clothes into the bathroom with you even though your bathroom didn’t have a door. This time you did wait a moment for the water to heat up, and when you got in you reveled in the scalding feeling of the water against your skin.

As your hands massaged soap across your body your mind forced you to relive the previous night. Derek’s hands had touched every inch of your skin, and you remembered his hands leaving a trail of fire as they went. You pursed your lips and quickly washed the soap off. Your mind was going to ruin you from ever doing anything again if it kept up its nasty thoughts.

You dried off and dressed quickly. These feelings needed to go away, and you feared that you might not be able to get rid of them. You didn’t love Derek. He excited you and intrigued you, and you couldn’t help the pull you felt toward him. You didn’t love him, but you could and that thought scared you.

The day was at least halfway over. You could tell from the light filtering in from the holes in the roof. You wandered downstairs and found Derek in the kitchen. The house wasn’t well stocked with food considering mice could get into most of the cupboards, but the refrigerator was stocked.

“Snack?” Derek offered. At one point the kitchen had surely been beautiful. It was in shambles now, but there were some stools still holding together at the remnants of the island that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

You sat and shook your head. “No thanks,” you said. “Human food makes me ill,” you admitted. Some things would be easier now that Derek knew you didn’t gain sustenance from physical food. Derek smirked at you and then came over to the stool next to yours. He pulled it closer to you so when he sat half of your body was forced to touch half of his. 

He leaned in so his mouth was right next to your ear. “That’s not what I meant,” he said softly. Some things would be impossibly harder now that Derek knew you fed off of emotions. Although in his mind it might as well have been just sex. You couldn’t cover for the shiver that ran down your spine. You didn’t have an ear thing, but you were sensitive. Derek brilliantly picked up on that fact, but before he could act on it you were out of your chair and halfway across the room.

You heard him sigh but he made no move to come after you. “Scott is forcing me into hiding,” he said.

“Oh?” you questioned, wondering what Scott could have possibly done.

“Yeah, he told the whole town I’m a murderer that trapped him and his friends in the high school,” Derek explained. He didn’t seem mad which was strange.

“Oh. What are you going to do?” you asked.

“Find the alpha. Help Scott through the full moon,” he said. You hoped that wasn’t an ordered list because the full moon was that night. “Also, I didn’t have sex with you for whatever terrible reasons you’re thinking,” he added before he got up from the chair and left the room. You got the impression that he was offended you thought he had.

You weren’t sure what to do now. You felt he meant to let you sit on what he’d said and reflect. Sadly, you didn’t have the time, and more importantly you didn’t want to. You followed him out of the kitchen only a moment later. He hadn’t left the house but with him being wanted by both the hunters and the police there was no way you were letting him out of your sight. 

Derek was lounging on one of the few pieces of furniture that was still functional in the living room. You didn’t want to join him, but you needed a way to pass the time. You were flying through the books in the house. It wasn’t like you could get cable installed for a condemned house in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t like there were that many books in the house to begin with.

You kept Derek in the corner of your eye as you plopped down on the other side of the room with the dry historical fiction you’d been dreading reading. A few times Derek would look at you and open his mouth like he was going to say something. Every time you kept your eyes on the book, pretending to be interested. Eventually he caught on to the fact that you hadn’t turned the page in like five minutes and decided to bother you with whatever he was thinking.

“Be honest when you answer me,” he said.

That didn’t sound good at all. You’d never lied to him, and the fact that he felt the need to specify made you dread what he was going to ask. Slumping down slightly in defeat you closed the book and set it aside. 

“You clearly regret sleeping with me, so why do it?” he asked.

You let out a heavy sigh and contemplated getting up and walking out of the conversation. Derek probably wouldn’t let you, but you didn’t want to have this talk. You clenched your jaw, warring with yourself over what you’d say. It wasn’t like you could come clean and tell him you actually thought you had a chance at a good relationship with him. Everything in your life was a lie, including your feelings. If it wasn’t then you’d have to admit the bond didn’t have that strong a hold on you.

“Why [y/n]?” Derek prompted.

You glanced at him - a million, million excuses crowded for space on your tongue. “The bond,” you blurted finally. “It messes with me – makes me compliant,” you explained. Derek raised an eyebrow at you, clearly not impressed. What did he know about the bond anyway?

“I didn’t tell you to have sex with me,” he reminded you. “And I even told you I would stop whenever you asked,” he added, as if that somehow made things better.

“Well it wasn’t exactly proper form to use my feeding habits to initiate sex!” you countered, your voice raised an octave in frustration. 

“You’re right,” Derek conceded. “I should be better about expressing my emotions, but I’m not. That isn’t your fault, but you can’t act like what we did was anything less than us acting on our mutual attraction to each other,” he said. 

You pursed your lips and wondered if you’d been better off with a one-night stand. “Attraction isn’t emotion,” you said dismissively. There was still a chance this whole feelings debacle could be forgotten or debunked.

Derek smiled and his laugh was nothing more than an exhalation. “Maybe,” he agreed. He stood up from the chair he was lounging on and walked over to you. You were frozen in place as he pulled you up, turned you both around and then sat, forcing you to straddle his legs. The lust in his eyes had you blushing, but Derek didn’t do anything but hold you in place. He waited, looking at you, until you began squirming uncomfortably. “You’ve been mine for barely a month. The feelings will come later,” he insisted before he kissed you.

Despite all your talk and internal struggles, you kissed him back. You didn’t even hesitate, and when he deepened the kiss you let him. You were pathetic and had no self-control, and you would have time later to berate yourself for it. Right now you were making out with a very attractive werewolf and you didn’t want to stop. Your hands were free this time around and you trailed them down the front of his shirt. When you got to the bottom you tugged a bit at the top of his jeans. Derek broke the kiss then.

He growled out a no and you sat back, putting some space between your faces. Your fingers were still gripping the top of his jeans but the sexual energy he’d been building had dissipated. “I get it,” you said, before he could lean in for more. “I saved your life twice. Its… natural that you’d think you were in love with me but bonding through trauma is not a good basis for a relationship,” you said.

Derek look mystified, and maybe a little hurt. His hands rested at your hips, holding you in place. He was quiet for a long time. You moved your own hands to his shoulders and tried to get comfortable.

“I have a plan,” he said finally, moving on from the subject of sex, “but you’re not going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudo please <3 .


	7. Ch 7 : s1e9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader ends up in the arms of the Argents. Some information is given about what the Reader is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some torture/gore in this chapter, be aware.

To say you didn’t like the plan was a gross understatement. Even though you had no choice in the matter you couldn’t quite say you didn’t see the genius of it. That was, if the plan worked. As it was you were on your way with Derek following the alpha. Derek had picked up on some pattern, or perhaps had gotten some information that gave him an insight to where the alpha was going to be. You hadn’t expected to be at the high school again, nor had you expected upon entering a chemistry room to see the alpha accosting some teacher.

“[y/n] look at this,” Derek said. He held up a piece of paper with a strange drawing on it. You couldn’t say you recognized it, but before you could tell Derek that the sound of sirens stopped you. “Ready?” he asked.

“If you’re right about this then you need to become a day trader,” you said before you both took off running. You followed Derek out of the school and into the streets. He was fast for someone who was supposed to be acting human, but you didn’t say anything as he led you and the police out and away from the school. 

As the blocks passed the city began to take on a more industrial look. Warehouses lined the streets and a whole new layout of twists and turns became open to you. You saw the car coming toward you head-on before Derek did. “Turn,” you shouted.

“What? How’s that going to help?” Derek asked. 

“Left! Turn left!” You caught him in time to stop him skinning his leg on the asphalt and thanked your lucky stars he could gain his momentum back supernaturally fast. You were off again, but things were about to get very tricky. 

There was a hunter in the car that’d tried to run you down, and hopefully another hunter was chasing Scott and Stiles.

Behind you was the sound of car doors and footsteps. You’d led the police to a part of town their cars couldn’t get through. The dogs were easy enough to take care of considering, and exactly as Derek had predicted Chris Argent wasn’t far behind. The first shot was blinding, but you were able to move your body in front of Derek’s in case the next bolt was meant to kill.

The two of you scrambled behind whatever machinery was left out and a handful of seconds later Scott pulled up in the car. Then came the tricky part. Derek ran ahead of you, and you were on his heels. Chris took the bait and riddled you with bullets instead. You fell to the ground, clutching various bullet holes as you watched Scott speed away with Derek in the car.

You hated this plan.

The bullets weren’t laced with anything this time, but there were still probably five lodged inside various part of you. You were lying on your back on the cement moaning to yourself and praying the plan wasn’t a bust.

“You’re the girl from the gas station,” you heard Chris say. You also heard the police. Chris picked you up and you only protested a little from the jostling. Another car pulled up and Chris opened the door to the back seats and ungracefully shoved you in. “Get her back to the house,” he said and closed the door behind you.

“I don’t suppose you have a knife I could borrow?” you groaned out.

The woman driving laughed but didn’t say anything. You groaned again and wondered how horrifically painful it would be to get to the bullets by using your fingers. Somehow you didn’t think you could rend your own flesh that inefficiently without blacking out.

You blacked out or blocked out the rest of the ride to the house. When you regained consciousness, Chris was carrying you again. “Please, the bullets,” you moaned. You writhed in his arms under the cover of pain as you tried to get a good look around. You were in what was presumably the hunter’s house. It was nice – really, really nice – and you were not only thinking that because you lived in a house that barely had a roof. Or because some days you did not live anywhere.

“This is the bitch that runs with Derek?” you heard a female voice ask. Your head snapped toward the sound and you saw a severe looking red-head.

“Hurtful,” you said despite yourself.

“Apparently more hurtful than the bullets,” the driver, Kate, said. 

You wanted to say something about how impressed you were that the gang was all there in the house. Instead you were facing down another gun. “Easy! I’m not that good a meat shield,” you said. 

“What are you?” the red-head asked.

“Funny story,” you said, and your statement was met with a resounding silence. There was a long few seconds of silence as you let them realize you weren’t going to answer their question. “But really, these bullets,” you reminded them.

“Put her down stairs,” the red-head said. You were a bit shocked Chris could keep holding you for as long as he had. He even carried you all the way down the stairs like it was no big deal.

“It’s been a while since you’ve had someone down here,” Kate observed. 

Chris set you on the ground and went over to prepare some mean looking metal cuffs. There was other equipment in the basement too that Kate was setting up. You couldn’t tell what any of it was for, but it didn’t look nice. The possible torture part of Derek’s plan was coming.

When the set up was to Chris’ liking he and Kate grabbed you and hauled you up to be shackled to the ceiling. Once that was finished, he came over with a patch of nasty looking wires and Kate helped him attach the device roughly to the skin on your ribcage.

“So that’s a no on the bullets?” you asked. You were trying to stay flippant and snarky because you were not looking forward to whatever happened next. Derek had helped your energy stay up, but prolonged torture would drain you quickly, and before that happened you had to give a realistic performance.

“Look at the bite mark on her neck,” Chris said suddenly. He moved your hair out of the way and moved to let Kate see. “Why didn’t it heal?” he asked.

“Maybe its recent,” Kate said.

“No, look at this,” Chris said. He shoved his finger through a bullet hole in your jeans and they noted that it had already healed.

“Careful. The bullet is still in there you know,” you said, cringing slightly. They looked at you expectantly and you made a face. You rolled your eyes and considered what you could say that would satisfy them. The truth probably. “Oh? This old thing?” you asked, your hands were locked above your head, but you still pointed down to your neck. “Its more a symbol of status than an injury,” you explained. 

“What kind of status?” Kate asked. Originally, she’d looked bored beyond belief, but at this news her interested had seemingly been piqued.

“Of ownership,” you said lightly.

“Of what?” Chris practically shouted at you. You looked at him, a bit stunned, and wondered why that outraged him so.

“No – Chris, come on. We were getting to the good part,” Kate complained. Apparently she knew where her brother’s line of thought was going.

“Get out of here Kate,” Chris growled, and all you could think about was how interesting it was that the humans growled too. Kate left though she clearly didn’t want to, and suddenly you were alone… with Chris. Alone in the basement with Chris. You wondered if your shoulders would dislocate if you relied too heavily on them for support because very suddenly your legs did not want to work.

“How old are you?” Chris asked. He was rounding you now, sizing you up and being very judge-y about the whole thing.

“How old are you?” You parroted back, offended.

“What are you doing with Derek?” he asked, he was staring you down again.

“He… enslaved me for protection,” you said. 

“You? Protect him?” Chris asked. He was being awfully judgmental about things he didn’t know anything about.

“Excuse you,” you said your eyes narrowing. “First of all: I’d bet cash money I’m older than you. Second of all I am,” the chain broke from the force of your pull so you could fully gesture to yourself, “prime protection stuff,” you said. 

“Stay here,” Chris said. He didn’t look outwardly phased by you at all. Reluctantly you stayed in the basement. Derek was relying on you to distract the Argents and try to get some information out of them.

Kate came back down the stairs, saw your free arm and said, “Cool.” Then she went into some drawers, brought out another chain, and you were again tied to the ceiling. “Let’s get this party started, huh?” she said, and walked over to the small mass of equipment.

“Where’s Chris?” you asked.

Kate’s fingers idly traced the dials on the machine before answering. “He’s going to see if dear old dad has any information about what you are,” she said, then she began turning the dial up.

The feeling was only a slight tingle at first. You weren’t sure how far the dial had been turned, but once the wires started to crackle angrily you began to react. The feeling wasn’t terrible yet. You weren’t even getting the true sensation of what high voltage electricity felt like when it ripped through your body. The worst of the pain flowered from where the bullets were lodged uncomfortably in your body. You shook purely from the power flowing in through the patch of wires, but you screamed and shouted a good amount in hopes Kate would think that this was all you could take.

Kate left you on and went back upstairs. 

The electricity went through the wires and into your body in waves. You weren’t sure why, but your current guess was that constant electric flow would blackout the neighborhood. At some point the electricity wasn’t so loud a crackle and more an annoying buzz. The change in volume allowed you to eavesdrop on anyone near the top of the stairs.

At one point you heard Chris say, “She’s a slave Victoria, not a werewolf.”

You hadn’t thought you’d started to feel the electricity until Chris came down and turned it off. You sagged in your bonds and fought to catch your breath. You were pretty sure your muscles had never felt so spent in your whole life.

“You’re not a werewolf,” Chris said. “What are you? What do you do for Derek? Do you know who the alpha is?” he asked. It seemed the interrogation was going to start now. It was lucky timing on their part since the torture part of the interrogation would be vividly painful.

“I can’t say, anything he asks, no,” You answered. “Have you ever seen a marking that’s like a wolf and a sun and some arrows?” you asked.

Your question seemed to give him pause. He had seen what you were talking about. “No,” he lied. “What are you talking about? Where did you see this marking?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen it, per se, but-“ before you could go on he turned the dial on the electricity. The wave overcame you and you screamed. The electricity zapped forcefully through the metal in your body which only amplified the pain.

He turned the electricity off and then came toward you. “I can’t let you go,” he said. “I don’t think you should be down here, but I – we - can’t let you go back to Derek,” he said, correcting himself.

“Why electrocute me then?” you asked.

Chris looked… not embarrassed but perhaps a bit sheepish. “I need the ladies upstairs to buy what I’m about to do,” he said, but you could see him holding back another truth. “If I let you down, you have to stay in the building,” Chris said. “Can you do that?” he asked.

You nodded quickly. “Yes,” you said when it looked like Chris wanted verbal confirmation. Derek had given you the day to stay with the Argents.

Chris reached up and unlocked the cuffs. You slumped into him, but he was ready to catch you. “Sorry. I think you took my legs away,” you said. Admittedly you were a bit embarrassed by how weak they had gotten you. The secondary wave of embarrassment at the double meaning in your words came almost immediately after.

“Well, you spent most of the day being electrocuted,” Chris said lightly. He helped you over to the old couch at the bottom of the stairs. After he laid you down, he pulled out a knife. “Where are those bullets?” he asked.

You laughed weakly. “Aren’t you worried about staining the couch?” you asked. The couch was already red, and probably older than the disheveled couch Derek had.

Chris smiled at you but was otherwise serious with his offer. You pointed to where a bullet had lodged in your leg and he began cutting. You were a whimpering mess as he cut into you, but you didn’t have the energy or muscle control to writhe. He got the bullet in your leg out easily enough, but that had been pretty much all muscle. The next few were lodged in your torso.

The next bullet you pointed to had to be lodged in your stomach. You weren’t sure precisely where it was at, but it wasn’t good. Chris looked hesitant to cut too deeply. “Go for it,” you said through gritted teeth as his fingers searched shallowly in your body. “I’ll heal,” you reminded him.

“A surgeon should be doing this,” he said, mostly to himself. At least you thought he was talking to himself because he was the one who had shot you to begin with and there was no way he was asking your opinion on the matter. You didn’t have time to verbally accost him about it because Chris then steeled himself and cut deeper into you.

Your energy levels were too low to even scream. Looking back, it was quite stupid for you to think you could go through all this and still come out fighting at the other end. Derek had warned you many times over how ruthless hunters were. That being said Chris was more or less taking care of you now, although his extraction of the bullets could be seen as a new and inventive torture. 

Once Chris had the bullet you could feel your body stitching itself back together. He got it out and set it on the coffee table with the other one. “The other two are in my back,” you groaned. They hadn’t gotten much father than your ribcage and you hoped they weren’t too difficult to get to. “I can’t-“ you were interrupted by Chris gently turning you over. “Thanks,” you said.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he said. His knife bit into your flesh again. The last two bullets were close enough to the surface of your skin that Chris could find them on his own. He cut the last two out and then sat back. “You’re not healing,” he noted with some concern.

“I know. Can you flip me back over? I’m going to bleed out,” you said. The hole in your stomach had healed only partially and the wound was still deep enough that you were essentially gushing blood. The incisions on your back would seep blood, but you wanted to keep all of your insides inside of you.

“You’re not as strong as you were before,” Chris said as he helped you onto your back. You put pressure on your stomach and let out a strained laugh.

“Being tortured will do that to a girl,” you replied. 

Chris looked genuinely apologetic. Your eyebrows raised in curiosity. Kate and the other woman had seemed more than eager to kill you where you stood. Why was Chris the one to have a heart in all of this?

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

“Nothing I could ask of you,” you said. You’d seen the ring on his finger, and it wasn’t like you could ask him to release you to Derek.

“Are you really a slave?” he asked. His voice was quiet, like he wasn’t sure he’d really wanted to ask.

“Its more complicated than that,” you said.

“Explain it to me,” Chris said. He’d found his voice, and that along with the intensity of his stare made you want to answer.

“My species was created to serve. The bond focuses my purpose. I don’t have to do whatever Derek says, but I do want to, and above all I have to comply with the purpose he gave me when he created the bond,” you explained. Internally you were screaming. The more people knew about what you were the worse things would get for you, yet you doubted you could stop yourself from answering whatever Chris asked – another weakness of your kind.

“If he asked you to kill someone would you?” Chris asked.

“Yes,”

“And has he?”

“No. Despite what you might think Derek is good,” you insisted. “If you’re looking for a way to hate him, to justify killing him in cold blood, you won’t find it here,” you said, your voice taking a venomous tone.

Chris scoffed at you, and whatever sympathy he had had for your situation turned to disgust. You’d lost him, but that was for the best. Your mouth had gotten quite big and being alone would be a welcome reprieve.

Chris left you downstairs. All you had now was the pulse of your heart as blood tried to pump slowly out of your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please <3 .


	8. Ch 8 : s1e10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself back with Derek and a new evil is known.

The blood loss must have made you black out. You knew that because you didn’t remember closing your eyes, and when you opened them you were in the woods and a stranger was smiling down at you.

“Absolutely delightful,” the man mused to himself. You reached out for something to feed on but found absolutely nothing coming off of the man standing over you. That wasn’t a good sign.

You groaned as you struggled to sit up. “Where am I? Who are you?” You asked. Your hands went to your stomach, the place Chris had cut you hadn’t healed but the blood had finally coagulated into a nasty and painful scab. Your head throbbed in pain and your mouth was so dry you were a bit surprised you could speak.

“The Hale house,” the stranger answered. He’d walked away from you slightly, looking around at the forest. He sounded perturbed, but not at you. “I’m Peter,” he introduced, and you noticed his voice had a strange sort of lilt to it – melodic but strange. He turned toward you again and was practically on top of you in an instant - far too quickly to be human. 

“They left a note,” he said, pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket. “you’re next,” he read aloud and then dropped the paper on the ground. “I think they think you’re dead,” he said.

“I think I was,” you said. You eyed Peter warily. The only accurate read you could get on him was one of evil, and your body begged to drive a knife through his heart.

Peter smiled at you. He looked quite like the cat that ate the canary. “Where did Derek find you?” he wondered aloud.

“Where is Derek?” you asked. Despite yourself you were eager to see him again. 

“He’ll be back in a minute,” Peter said. “He’s looking for you,” he added deviously.

“He’s what!” You shouted. You were on your feet in an instant. You half blacked out and then caught yourself with one arm on the wall of the house while your other hand clutched at your stomach to try and keep the cut from opening again.

Peter laughed at his discovery, and the sound was menacing. Luckily you didn’t have to be alone long with the creep because in the next moment Derek’s car was speeding up to the house. The car barely stopped before he was out and running at you. You might’ve met him halfway if you thought you could stand without using a three-point system. 

He picked you up effortlessly and walked you inside. “What happened?” he asked.

“Did it work?” you asked.

“Answer me,” he said, his voice was strained, presumably from worry.

“I got shot. Chris cut the bullets out,” you said.

“Why haven’t you healed?” Derek asked. He wasn’t content with setting you down on the couch. Instead he sat down on the couch and forced you to cuddle into his body.

“They may have electrocuted me for an indeterminate number of hours before they started to cut me open,” you said quietly. Derek sighed, but didn’t say anything.

You bit your lip, unsure, and then picked up his hand with your own. He ran warmer than what you were used to. You watched with no small amount of fascination at how his arm moved, the muscles flexing slightly. When you looked at his face, he looked curious - studying you as much as you were studying him. Nervously you brought his wrist up to your lips. You kissed the inside of his wrist softly and looked to Derek’s face again. When he didn’t do anything to stop you, you opened your mouth and bit down.

He sucked in a breath at the breaking of his skin, and you began pulling emotions from him. When you fed like this you often inadvertently forced the hosts to feel the emotions you were calling on. In this case you didn’t bring forward only happiness, you brought forward contentment and relief and a sense of belonging. You wanted him to feel how you felt and not only the worry and guilt that he felt about delivering you to torture.

You didn’t break eye contact as you fed, and you watched as his facial expression shifted from confusion to wonder. When you felt your wounds close completely you let go of his wrist and watched as it stitched itself up again. You smiled to yourself and blushed slightly at the realization of how… intimate that had been. Derek grabbed your chin softly and tilted your head up so he could kiss you. The kiss was slow and soft, a reflection of the feelings you’d pulled from him. You went to deepen the kiss, your fingers tangling in the front of his shirt, when you heard someone clear their throat behind you.

Derek reluctantly broke the kiss and you turned to see Peter on the other side of the living room. “As painfully erotic as that was… We have work to do,” he said. Your flush turned a deeper red at the knowledge of having an audience. Derek made a move to extricate you from his body, but your arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

“Derek,” you whined. You had your head shoved into his chest and made your voice sound small and needy. Whatever Peter’s plans were, you were not about to let Derek get involved. You didn’t even know who Peter was, and on top of that you were pretty sure he was a true psychopath. You looked up at Derek and let your eyes fill with tears. “I need you,” you admitted softly. Distantly you wondered if manipulating Derek like this made you any better than Peter, but Peter hadn’t been tasked with protecting Derek. You also wondered if this was manipulation, or if this was how you actually felt.

You were shifted a different way, so you were straddling Derek’s lap. He tilted your chin up, and when tears started to slide down your cheeks you told yourself it was all part of the manipulation. “I shouldn’t have left you to the Argents,” he said.

Trying to smile was not in the cards so instead you hugged him and hid your face in his shoulder. You’d both known the Argents were likely to torture you. You, at least, hadn’t expected them to take things so far and drain you of power entirely. 

“Speaking of the Argents. They were the ones to orchestrate our family being burned alive,” Peter said, drawing attention back to himself.

You let out a shaky breath. “Do you know which one?” you asked. You forced your voice to come out level. You were finished crying, but the almost overwhelming emotions that had arisen at being back in Derek’s arms hadn’t yet passed.

“Which one?” Peter snarled, “It might as well have been all of them.”

You were able to put together then that Peter was the alpha. You rose your head and gave Derek a shocked look. Before you could say anything, he shook his head. He’d made his decision, and he probably had a plan. You still wanted to hit him over the head for siding with the truest monster you’d ever witnessed.

“No,” you said, turning your attention back to Peter. “Not all of them are capable or willing to kill innocent people,” you said. 

“That doesn’t help us,” Peter said. He started to pace. If you weren’t sitting on Derek’s lap you imagined he would be pacing too.

You paused, a series of realizations flowing through your mind. “You already know who it is,” you said, voicing your realization, “both of you do.” You sat back in Derek’s lap, stunned. “Why keep it from me?” you asked. You looked carefully at Derek and then to Peter, who had stopped pacing.

“We have a plan,” Derek said. His grip on your hips tightened painfully.

“One that doesn’t involve you,” Peter added, his voice was a growl. You felt his claws pierce through your back, and when you looked down the tips of them were coming out your front. Your heart literally ached as he brought his fingers out of you and your body struggled to heal.

“You would do this to me?” you asked Derek. You were able to raise a shaking hand to his face and your thumb softly traced over his cheek. For a split second you could see him break, and then his gaze hardened. 

“I promise,” he began to say, but before he could finish Peter’s hand snaked around your neck and in a swift and violent movement his claws ripped into your neck and your world went black.

You hated being this weak. Even as you slumped to the floor unconscious your mind was still active, and your body was still alive with the pain and suffering of having your throat slashed open. Your body could not heal itself quickly as the Argents had bled you dry, and you’d only gathered enough energy from Derek to stitch up your previous wounds. Your body could not die either. Instead you were stuck in a limbo of almost death where you weren’t dead, but you weren’t alive either. You were stuck inside your body while you were cognizant of the world moving on around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	9. Ch 9 : s1e11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the Reader kills someone!

You had never been bound to someone so wholly stupid before. Ever. You couldn’t even name a second most stupid being to bind you as Derek took up spots one through ten on your top ten list. You’d been out long enough to know Derek had followed Peter for some dumb ass reason. In the short time you’d been away from the Argents you were somehow again in their grasp. Peter had taken Derek away from you, and when evening fell hunters had stormed the Hale house and brought you back to the Argent house.

“She knows who the alpha is,”

“She knows where the alpha is,”

“She described our family crest in detail, Chris. There’s something going on that we don’t know about,”

Voices came to you at random intervals. They knew you were alive, although to the rest of the world you were functionally dead. Someone called Gerard came and explained a bit about you. That had been terrifying, but half of the miniscule amount of information he gave was false or incomplete.

Chris sat with you. At first you couldn’t tell who was sitting with you, but you soon learned Chris was the only one looking over you. It drove his wife, Victoria, crazy. It drove Kate crazy too. They couldn’t understand his protectiveness of you, and more than once it felt like Victoria was… not jealous, but something damn close.

Other than Chris, Gerard came in and out the most. He had a sort of morbid curiosity for you. He was like Peter but different, worse somehow. If Peter was a true psychopath, then you didn’t know what to call Gerard. You’d been feeding from Chris the most, and every time Gerard came in there was a level of distrust that crept up on Chris. It was like he could tell Gerard was evil, and you planned on exploiting that feeling to its fullest extent. 

“She’s crying again,” Chris said to someone in the doorway. That brought you back to time as everyone else was experiencing it. You weren’t sure if they could tell you’d returned, more or less, to the living. It hadn’t been your intention to cry. Even more to cry over Derek. Not like this. The bond had taken its toll on you, but it clearly had not begun to effect Derek as strongly. You wondered what his secret was. You were pretty sure its was the anger he held on to so strongly.

Healing from ambient emotions around you took the longest. You’d been able to use Chris as a sort of emotional syphon as he’d been a solid rock of contentment the whole time he’d been sitting by your side. You’d even taken emotions you normally wouldn’t from those who poked their heads in. Returning to Derek was more important than the relative emotional state you left this place with. Plus you kind of wanted to leave in a bad mood – bad enough to give Derek the what-for on skewering you and then abandoning you.

“I know you’re awake,” Chris said. He leaned in to your ear, his voice barely above a whisper. There were no werewolves in the house, but he was still wary of unwanted eavesdroppers. “If you can hear me…” Chris paused. You were still linked to his emotions and you could tell he was struggling greatly with what he was going to say next. “If you can hear me then you need to know that there is something going on, something terrible, and I need your help to stop it,” he said. The intensity in his voice shocked you, and despite his internal struggle it seemed he was steadfast in this.

Your eyes snapped open. You were healed from what Peter had done to you, and the residual power loss from the Argent’s torture. There was no way you were at full power, but you were functional again. Fighting speed would come later when you needed it.

“What now?” You asked, sitting up slowly.

“Now we get you out of here,” Chris said. He helped you stand.

“What do you need me to do?” You asked.

“Find Scott. They’re going to kill Stiles. It doesn’t matter to them if it breaks the code, but it matters to me,” Chris said. You tried not to look too perplexed as to why his family had decided to kill Stiles. Apparently, they didn’t know Scott was the other beta. You had the distinct feeling Peter wouldn’t be far behind if he wasn’t already ahead of the hunters. 

“Do you know where they’ll be?” you asked. You couldn’t go all over town looking. You’d never find them.

“The school. Allison said there was going to be a dance at the school,” Chris said. He was leading you up the stairs. He was careful to check the landing at the top for any stragglers. The coast must have been clear because he beckoned you up and hurried you out the door.

“Wait!” You whispered loudly, turning around as he closed the door and blocking it with your hand. “I don’t know where the school is from here. It’ll take too long for me to walk anyway,” you said. 

“I’m coming with you,” Chris said, he appeared from the other side of the door with a jacket and another gun.

“Oh,” was all you could say as he pushed past you towards a car. It wasn’t one you’d seen him in before, but it seemed there were quite a few hunters in town, and most of them were using the Argent house as their base of operations.

The drive to the school was terrifying. Derek was a fast and reckless driver, and Chris was somehow worse. You got to the school in record time and sent a prayer of thanks that Chris had even taken roads. Once you were out of the car Chris wasted no time getting into the school, but you hung back. You’d been trying to ignore your internal compass, the one that would always point you to Derek. Now that you were here you couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

Your feet took you to the lacrosse field behind the school. The giant lights were on, illuminating the entire field in an almost blinding light. Derek was there, on one side. Scott and Stiles were on the other. The children were overlooking a body – a body you guessed to be one of their own. Peter was there too in the middle of the field and he was looking right at you. You heard other vehicles coming, the hunters were entering the parking lot. Most of them were out of their cars before the cars had even stopped. 

This was not for them. The hunters would only get in the way. Without turning away from Peter, you shouted one word.

“STOP!”

And all the universe held still for you. Not really – not exactly. The feeling was still the same. All eyes turned to you. Peter visibly struggled against your command. His alpha status made him barely powerful enough to wriggle, but he could not escape. You stalked up to him, confident and purposeful.

“You’re still weak,” he sneered.

“Do you want to know what I’m going to do about it?” You asked. Your tone was as powerful and condescending as his. At your words, and the dangerous smile that had split your face, you saw true fear in his eyes. Then you turned on your heel and threw a knife into the body of Kate Argent, who had been trying so hard to sneak up on you. She was barely to the edge of the field, pistol drawn and a crazy look in her eyes. 

Your knife had found its mark in her throat, and after a final gurgled breath she dropped to the ground dead. One less psychopath in the world. As you stole her power, the remaining vestiges of her soul trying to escape into an afterlife, your command was made null. Movement and time were returned to the beings within your sphere of control and they sagged at the weight of their freedom. 

Peter was gone as soon as he was able to move again and the lights to the field clunked off. The darkness didn’t matter much when you were glowing, literally. The Hunters advanced on you, seeing one of their own dead, and you could feel Derek and Scott at your back. 

“Leave,” you commanded the hunters, “And know this pack is under my protection.”

The awe on their faces was not directed at you, but instead to the shadows on the ground. Two came forward and collected Kate’s body and then they were all leaving. Your command superseded whatever they had seen.

Derek was grabbing you, not cruelly, but out of a need to be near you. Your back collided with his front as he pulled you into him. You looked to Scott, and further out to Stiles. “Help your friend,” you said softly, and you hoped you conveyed kindness as well. Scott nodded, made a conscious effort to close his mouth, and then he was running back to Stiles. 

“What was that?” Derek asked.

You turned toward Derek, although he did not let you stop touching him. You couldn’t find it in your heart to be cruel, although you so wanted to be, and he had so earned cruelty. “That is a part of who I really am,” You said. You placed a hand on his chest – the need to be close was not one-sided. “That is a part of the power that you bound to your purpose,” you said. Your eyes were tearing up again, real tears. You let them fall as they were not a weakness right now. 

There was a righteous glory inside you that burned, and your whole life was laid bare before your mind for the first time in a very long time. Memories that you had buried and abused and shoved into the darkest recesses of your mind were coming forth and consuming you. Taking power like you had had consequences. 

“[Y/N]!” Derek’s voice broke through you reliving the entirety of your life.

“I’m here,” You reassured him weakly. You were only barely regaining yourself. Images of the past still flickered behind your eyes, but Derek had brought you back. 

“What are we going to do about Peter?” Derek asked. His eyes were scouring the area surrounding the field although Peter had to have been long gone. 

You reached up and took Derek’s chin in your hand. You turned his head and his eyes met your own. “You’re going to kill him,” you said. 

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion. “He’s the only family I have left,” he said. You knew his justifications were for his own loneliness, but you also couldn’t pretend killing family wasn’t difficult.

You shook your head and wound your arms behind his neck, drawing him even closer. “Its more complicated than that,” you said. You closed the space between your faces, so your lips were barely touching. “Do you trust me?” you asked.

“Yes,” Derek breathed. He closed the gap you’d left, and his lips fully met yours. His kiss was demanding and desperate. 

You kissed him back slowly, gently, until he calmed down enough to pull away. “I know you’ve lost more than any person should,” you said, your voice only a whisper. “Please don’t push me away any more,” You said. Your eyes searched his, pleading, and you did not have to fake the emotion in your voice.

“Okay,” he agreed, his voice as quiet as your own. He began to lead you into the parking lot, and you let him. It was easier to let someone else be in control. That was until you saw Chris’ car was still where he left it.

“Wait,” you said, pulling back slightly. 

Derek followed your gaze and you saw his jaw tighten. “You killed his sister. Do you really think he wants to see you right now?” he asked.

“What if he doesn’t know?” you countered.

“You think he should know from you? With me right by your side?” Derek asked, incredulous. 

“I’m not going to hide from him,” you said.

“Yes. You are. We are going to leave right now,” Derek said. He was moving you again. Maybe you should have fought back, but you didn’t. It didn’t matter what command you’d given the hunters. You’d killed one of their own and they would seek retribution at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated immensely.


	10. *Ch 10 : s1e12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader attempts to use her newfound power to help Peter.  
> The life of one of Scott's friends hangs in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violent sex. It isn't anything crazy, but there is blood involved.  
> This chapter is the longest in the story so far because the first half is all sex and then I realized I wanted to further the plot in some way too.

You had tried, to what success you didn’t know, to convince Derek to let the hunters make their move against you. At the very least you’d convinced him to take you back to the Hale house. Peter was waiting. The Hale house wasn’t safe, but it was familiar. It seemed both wolves preferred that over going totally underground – a small blessing.

You sat on the couch across from Peter. You’d gotten the glow under control, but you still radiated power. Derek sat next to you, protective despite your power. “Do you really want me to be alpha?” he asked.

“No, but it can’t be Peter,” you said. You never took your eyes off Peter. He was a complication. As an alpha he was fine, on some level you knew he understood the meaning and would do well with the power. As a person he was a psychopath, or at least a sociopath. Neither was good, but one was better than the other.

“What are you going to do about it?” Peter asked. Whatever fear he’d felt on the field was gone now. 

You tilted your head, considering your options. “I’m going to do something you might not like,” you said, standing. Derek probably wasn’t going to like it either, but for different reasons. If you were honest with yourself you weren’t sure what you were doing, or if what you were planning would work. You stepped on and over ruined coffee table to stand in front of Peter. He was still leaned back on the couch like nothing was wrong, and his eyes searched yours curiously. You had to admit you kind of wanted that fear to come back.

“[y/n],” Derek said warningly. He was still sitting behind you, but you could feel the tension in his body from where you stood.

“How do you feel about sharing?” You asked Derek as you straddled Peter’s lap. You laid your arms on Peters shoulders and wove your fingers together behind his head. You bit your lip and looked at Peter appreciatively. He was crazy, but he was also built, and you couldn’t deny the physical attraction which worked well for your purposes. He looked you over in turn and you watched his jaw tighten as he held himself back from devouring you. The attraction was mutual, but very few people could deny you.

As you and Peter undressed each other with your eyes Derek considered your proposal. “Why?” Derek asked. Why have sex with Peter? What purpose did it serve?

“I think I can unlock the parts of him he’s locked away,” you answered.

“You think you can fix me?” Peter asked. He moved forward, his teeth ghosting over your neck on the opposite side of Derek’s mark.

“No,” you said. You pushed him back into the couch with a hand. “I think I can make you…” You paused a heartbeat. “Tolerable,” you finished.

Peter looked behind you to Derek, who must have given his acquiescence to your request because Peter had you pinned on the floor only a second later. He was faster than Derek. “You think having sex with me is going to make me tolerable?” He asked. He was moving his hips against yours slowly, and you arched into him.

“When was the last time you got off?” you asked. You trailed patterns along his back with your fingers. “Before the fire surely. Besides - you have no idea what I can do,” you added.

He growled low in his throat and you saw his eyes glow red. His elongated canines drug down your neck, down your collar bone, lower over your shirt until he hit the top of your jeans. “Out of this,” he demanded. His fingers worked your pants off as you lifted your shirt over your head. A taloned finger came up and traced over the swell of your breast along the top of your bra. “This too,” he growled. You unclasped your bra and pulled it off before Peter had the chance to rip it off with his claws.

Your panties were the only thing keeping his mouth away from your dripping cunt. The thought of his sharp teeth being anywhere near your sensitive core thrilled you in dark ways. He licked up your clothed slit and then moved his body up, so his face was above yours again. “Still think you can tame me?” he asked.

You pushed on his shoulder and followed him up and over until you were straddling him again. You ground your hips into his in hard, slow circles. He growled, or moaned, and his hands found your hips while his claws dug into your skin hard enough to draw blood. You moaned and closed your eyes at the pain. “I don’t want to tame you,” you said. You reached a hand out and trailed your fingers gently along his jawline to his chin. “I only want to curb your homicidal tendencies,” you explained, “And if I can’t do it like this then Derek is going to kill you.”

Peter was on top of you again and you marveled at his power. “Stay,” he growled. He stood and took his clothes off. His shirt went first, and you wanted nothing more than to trail your fingers down the muscled planes of his torso. Then his pants went and if you couldn’t discern his hard cock from its outline before you could now. It strained against Peter’s underclothes and from this angle he looked bigger than Derek.

“See something you like?” Peter asked. You hummed appreciatively and stood up. Your hands found his chest first and you ghosted your fingers across his chest and down his stomach. Your eyes met and you bit your lip. Then you kissed him, and your hands reached into his boxers and gripped his dick. Although your kiss was hungry and demanding you used the point of connection as a way to shove your intent into him. You pumped his cock slowly, coaxing him into kissing you back in order to earn more stimulation. 

When he finally did give in to your mental intrusion you led him to the nearest wall. When his back connected with the still-standing wood you pushed his boxers down and when he took over to take them the rest of the way off you got out of your panties.

You felt his claws pierce the skin of your shoulder blades. You gasped at the feeling, your own hands were planted on his chest, steadying you. He tore down your back slowly in near-perfect lines. His claws didn’t retract as he clawed into your ass, when his hands reached the backs of your thighs, he pushed his claws farther into your skin and lifted you off the ground. You couldn’t help your yell at the feeling, and as your legs lifted you wrapped them around his waist, so his cock was pressed against your folds. He turned you so your back was against the wall.

You reached down between you and lined his cock up with your entrance. Your pussy was dripping, and once Peter felt the head of his cock slip in, he wasted no time thrusting the rest of the way into you. You shouted in shock of the sudden stretch. If Derek had been uncomfortable at first, then Peter was going to split you in half. How the alpha was bigger than Derek was beyond you, but the family line had impressive genetics. 

Peter didn’t give you much time to adjust to him before he was thrusting in and out of you. He used the wall and his claws still sunk deep into your skin as leverage. In this he did not use much of his supernatural speed. The pace wasn’t gentle, but the two of you were able to keep up with it as you met his thrusts with your own circular grinding.

You tried not to cry out at every thrust. When you moved your hand down Peter growled at you, and you put your hand back on his shoulder. Someday you would discover why that particular piece of control was so important to them. It wasn’t like adding to your own pleasure diminished their part in it. Nonetheless it gave you a chance to refocus on the purpose you had for having sex with Peter.

The power you stole from Kate would not be easily lost. Even with the task you’d given yourself it would not take all the power you’d acquired. Even if it did… Keeping Peter sane would be worth it. Sensing your distraction Peter bit into the flesh around your collar bone. You whined quietly and when he pulled away, your blood on his lips, he looked smug. You wrapped your hands around the back of his head and kissed him again. The metallic taste of your blood on his lips was not a deterrent. Your mind invaded his once more as you rewired what you could without changing who he was at his base. 

You’d told him you were going to curb his homicidal tendencies so that was all you were going to do. You would never dream to take his identity from him or change it.

He extracted his claws from one of your thighs and you whimpered into his lips. His hand came around, claw free, and found your clit. “I can feel you becoming distracted,” he said, breaking the kiss to bring his mouth down to your breasts. He began to suck on one of your nipples, and that combined with his hard pace and fingers on your clit had you arching into him and crying out once more. 

He very quickly had you at the precipice of orgasm, and when his teeth punctured the flesh around your nipple you couldn’t hold back any longer. Your orgasm was essentially torn form you, like every other violent thing Peter had done to you. The walls of your vagina clenched around his cock, and your head fell back against the wall. A few thrusts more and Peter was coming inside you. Hot cum filled you and then dripped out of you, running trails down your legs alongside the flows of blood his claws caused.

He extricated his claws from your other leg and all you could do was let out a shaky breath, too tired to do anything else. “I don’t feel any different,” he said as he pulled himself out and away from you. 

You followed him backwards, not yet ready to be disconnected from his touch. “Good,” you sighed.

Peter continued his evasion and you continued to follow. “We should find Derek,” he said hesitantly.

“Oh no,” you said, still catching your breath after your orgasm. “I let you fuck me. I’m a beautiful woman. You are going to cuddle with me for five minutes,” you said, your tone brokering no argument.

“Fine,” he said with a resigned sigh and roll of his eyes. He pulled you in and picked you up. “How’s this?” he asked.

You rested your head against his chest and drew idle patterns into his chest with a finger. “You can sit if you want,” you said. For the five minutes you had you were content to listen to the beating of his heart. There was something comforting in the sound of life pulsing through his body. He was warm like Derek, but he was bigger too. His chest and shoulders were wider, and his arms were bigger – more muscular. 

You were Derek’s but you would not hate being Peter’s either. 

“What are you thinking about?” Peter asked. He’d sat down on the floor. His body was curled into yours, and his fingers trailed over your skin as idly as yours trailed over his. There was a contentment in the quiet moments after what you’d done together, and you lived for moments like that.

“I’m thinking about whether or not what I did worked,” you said softly. He made a noise in his chest that rumbled and sounded quite like a purr as he contemplated what you said.

“Well. I don’t particularly feel like killing anyone, but that could be because of all the energy I expended fucking you into the wall,” he said, his lips ghosting over your ear. You shuddered slightly at the attention he was paying your ear and smiled. You definitely wouldn’t mind fucking Peter again. 

“A big strong alpha like you tired out by little old me?” you asked teasingly. 

“You don’t remember because you were messing with my head, but what we did wasn’t quick,” Peter clarified. You hummed in acknowledgement of what he said and settled back into his body. You were pretty sure you had a few minutes left of cuddling. 

You reached out haltingly to Peter’s emotions. They were still self-serving as that was not something you could cure, nor did you want to, but the feelings were of contentment and not hatred or nothingness as you had encountered before. You were sure he’d felt you stiffen and relax again, but you’d been a little leery at what you’d find. 

“Calm down,” Peter said as he stroked your hair. “You fixed me,” he admitted, resigned but not upset. It seemed he knew he needed to be “fixed” as much as everyone else knew he needed to be fixed.

Peter brought you up with him as he stood and set you on your feet. “Derek’s back,” he said.

You’d felt him return too. Derek entered the house and made his way over to you. He didn’t seem upset, but as soon as he reached you, he pulled you to him. His nose was buried in your hair and he asked, “Did it work?”

“I think so,” you said. You glanced at Peter, but he’d turned away.

“We need to get out of here. The hunters are moving quickly. They want Peter’s head, and yours,” Derek said. 

“If I ask why we don’t stay, and fight would that be considered a homicidal tendency?” Peter asked, suddenly turning back to the two of you.

“It’d be considered a suicidal tendency,” Derek said. “There are dozens of them closing in on the house. We need to find somewhere to lie low,” he explained.

Peter began picking his clothes up off the floor and redressing. You wanted to do the same, but Derek was not budging in his grip on you. “You go find Scott. I’m sure they’ll be looking for him too,” Peter instructed.

“What about you?” Derek asked.

“Don’t worry about me,” Peter said. Then he was gone. Neither you nor Derek tried to stop him from going, nor did you try to find a way for all of you to stick together. Not everyone was on the same page with Peter yet, and you knew it would be dangerous to bring him around to the children after everything he’d done.

Derek very reluctantly let you go. “Get dressed,” he said.

You nodded mutely and went up the stairs to the room that had been yours. Most of the clothes you’d had in the Hale house had been moved days ago, but a few outfits still remained. You put on something that was easy to move around in and bid the room a silent farewell. You hated the Hale house, but you would also be sad to see it go. Sad for Derek, and everything he had lost.

When you turned for the door you saw Derek leaning against the old archway. “Do you trust him?” he asked.

“I don’t think he is trustworthy, and I don’t think he ever will be,” you replied. You hadn’t heard him coming up the stairs, but you had sensed him coming nearer. His nearness made you feel strange. After everything he’d done to you… That he’d still act like the bond was affecting him. It was messing with your head.

“Then what you did didn’t work,” Derek said. He pushed off the wall and stalked towards you. His eyes were dark.

“I didn’t change his personality. I simply made the option of killing a second or third choice instead of a first choice,” you explained. You stood your ground as he stalked toward you. If he took this much issue with you sleeping with someone else, then that was his problem.

“Where are the children?” you asked. You didn’t want to talk to him about sleeping with Peter. Instead you pushed past him and started down the stairs. If the hunters knew that Scott was a werewolf, and where he was, they’d kill him or capture him to get to you or Peter. You would not have a child’s blood on your hands.

“At the hospital,” Derek said. He was following you down. You opened the front door to the house and found the surrounding woods empty. 

“The one Peter bit?” you asked. Derek unlocked the car and the two of your got in.

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted.

The feeling in your gut told you this would be the last time you’d see the Hale house. You couldn’t help but be thankful for that. Beyond being a rundown mess, it was in the middle of nowhere and totally inconvenient to the emergencies that took place in town. 

“They’re not going to be pleased to see us,” you said. With Derek’s driving you were already into town. The hospital was not far ahead. You’d seen the standoff on the field, lines had been drawn between the children and Derek. At the very least lines had also been drawn between the wolves and the hunters.

“They’re going to need us,” Derek said. You weren’t sure you agreed. You weren’t sure they would agree either.

You doubted you’d ever get over how vacant the hospital looked. As you pulled up there were few other cars parked and of them you could recognize a few as the children’s, and others as police cars. You were out of the car before Derek and headed into the building. 

You approached the nurses’ station. “Is Scott McCall here?” you asked. One of the nurses pointed down the hall but before they could direct you further you were walking away. Scott was at the end of the hall. You’d made him before he saw you, and you saw Allison walk over to him as well. 

The end of the hall widened to a few window-lined ICU rooms. The girl from the field was in one. In the waiting room surrounding the ICU there was Scott and his pack, including, strangely, Jackson, and four hunters - Chris, the man you assumed was Gerard and two muscle. The tension in the room was palpable, but you weren’t sure if that was how it had been before or if that was the result of your showing up.

If there had been hospital personnel in the waiting area before, they were gone now that you were here. Chris had you backed into a wall almost instantly. The rage in his eyes was…

“I should kill you,” he said. His voice was soft but the violence within was clear.

The look you leveled him in turn could have leveled the town. “Then do it,” you spat out. The room reacted to your standoff predictably. Derek and the hunters looked about as ready to step in and separate you as they were to rip each other apart while the children watched with thinly veiled fascination.

“Dad wait, what are you talking about?” Allison asked. She was able to break through the blood-fog that had begun to cloud Chris’ vision. She had both her arms wrapped around one of his as she tried to pull him away. She looked curiously from you then back to her father.

You looked to Gerard. You knew he was the one pulling the strings for the Argents and you weren’t sure if you wanted to get in the way of whatever manipulation he was pulling. The look he gave you was as calculating. You pursed your lips and considered your options.

“I killed Kate,” you admitted to the room. “Because if I didn’t, she would have killed Scott,” you added, your attention fixed on Allison. “And Derek, and Stiles, and countless other innocent people,” you finished, addressing the room.

“What?” Allison said. “What is she talking about?” she asked, looking to Chris.

Chris’ gaze hardened, but he backed off. You hadn’t won any points with him from your admission. “Kate was a complicated person,” Chris began to say.

“She locked my family in our house and burned it down around them,” Derek growled. He was still standing in the threshold of the waiting room. “She wasn’t complicated, she was homicidal,” Derek said. He advanced, not toward the hunters, but toward you. 

“Now, now,” Gerard spoke up and stepped forward. He sounded old and wise and you wondered if anyone fell for the persona. “We’re here for Lydia, aren’t we?” he asked. The rest of the room looked in to where Lydia was hooked up to the hospital. She hadn’t shifted, but she didn’t look to be dying either.

Derek hadn’t changed focus and neither had you, but you needed him to stay calm. You took his hand in yours and stroked one of his fingers with your thumb, trying to soothe him. His eyes must have been glowing because you could feel his fingers tipped with claws. A moment passed as the tension in the room shifted and by the end of it Derek was containing his grief and anger once more.

“You’re Jackson, and you’re Allison. Right?” You asked, pointing from one to another. You’d never seen them before, but you’d heard a bit about them, Allison more than Jackson. “And that’s Lydia in there, and you’re Gerard?” you continued. They nodded in turn, those who could, and Stiles gave you the affirmative on Lydia. 

“[y/n]?” Derek asked. He wanted to know where you were going with this. You wanted to know where you were going with this too. Realistically you wanted to make sure you didn’t have anyone confused. If anyone thought you had an ulterior motive for identifying the players in the room you wanted to use that paranoia where you could.

“Her parents?” you asked, gesturing to Lydia.

“They’re on the next available flight,” Stiles said. 

You nodded. “I’m going to try something,” you said, and you moved away from Derek towards the door into the room. Having the hospital staff vacate and not come back had been an interesting choice on the Argent’s part. They wanted to make sure they could take care of a new werewolf, but it also made their victim vulnerable.

The crowd outside the room closed in on you as you approached the door, but no one stopped you from opening the door or entering the room. Derek followed you inside, as did Chris and Scott. “I can’t let you try anything,” Chris warned.

“Please,” you scoffed. “I’m not going to hurt her, and I’m certainly not going to kill her,” you said pointedly. You shuffled through a few drawers before you found what you were looking for. A scalpel. You went back over to Lydia’s bedside and looked to Scott. “Open her mouth for me,” you said.

Scott looked hesitant but complied. He eased Lydia’s mouth open as you cut into your hand. You cut only enough for a few thick drops of blood to form. You tilted your hand over her mouth and watched as she swallowed the blood. “What did that do?” Scott asked, releasing Lydia’s jaw. 

“It will heal her more quickly than her body can heal itself. She should wake up faster, and whatever trauma she remembers will be tempered,” you explained. Your blood was a life-force more than anything else.

“What will it do to the bite?” Chris asked.

“Nothing,” you said shortly.

“What do we do now?” Derek asked.

“Now we wait,” you said. You turned back to Derek and nodded your head to the door. Once you were back in the waiting room Stiles was all over you. The near endless string of questions he had for you, you met with silence. They’d seen what you’d done, and you would give them no more information than that. 

No one appeared to be leaving. Chris explained what had happened to Gerard in hushed tones. You secured a quiet corner for you and Derek and you held one of his hands in both of yours as you settled into the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

“She doesn’t know?” you whispered, looking at Allison. Derek followed your gaze.

“No, but she will soon,” Derek replied, his own voice low.

“Everyone in this room knows except for her, and she watched me feed her friend blood,” you said in disbelief.

“Yup, and now we’re all going to wait for Lydia to wake up and she is going to be left wondering why we care so much,” Derek said.

“I hope she puts it together herself,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. If it wasn't already clear I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Its fun to write though, so we'll all see what happens when it happens I guess.  
> Please leave kudos and/or comments - they validate my posting <3.


	11. Ch11 : s2e1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader reaps the consequences of helping Lydia and ends up in a dangerous situation for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter breaks into season two on the timeline for the show. Be prepared for the Reader's existence to mess with the timeline even more than the first season's chapters.

When they moved Lydia from the ICU into a room in another, more stable, wing of the hospital the hunters left. You hadn’t left, and it seemed Derek was content to stick by your side. You had encouraged the other children to go home. Some were easier to convince than others. As it was you were sitting in the hallway with Derek and Stiles.

“They reported Kate as the arsonist,” Derek said. He’d gotten up to get coffee. You were able to go to a different place when you needed time to pass. Others were not so lucky.

“How? Why?” you asked. The hunters had taken Kate’s body and it seemed counterintuitive to give her up to the police.

“I don’t know. Stiles’ dad must have figured it out after Peter went after the teacher,” Derek said. He sat down next to you once more and you rested your head on his arm.

“Yeah, my dad could connect every murder back to the Hale fire,” Styles said. He’d been avoiding you, or Derek, but now he was coming over to sit nearer. “He had a key witness that could identify the arsonist,” he added.

“Kate,” you said, “well psychopaths come from all sides.”

“Speaking of all sides. Where’s Peter?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know,” you said, and you looked to Derek who shook his head.

“You let the crazy alpha werewolf go off on his own?” Stiles said quietly but emphatically.

You opened your mouth to say something and then closed it. “I don’t trust him as far as you could throw him,” you said, “but I don’t think he’s going to kill anyone.”

“Yeah, but what about turning more teenagers into werewolves?” Stiles said. The way he talked exhausted you. It was like he couldn’t speak without using his entire body. You understood hand gestures, but he really took body language to another level.

“Battle lines are being drawn… I imagine he would feel a pressure to create more betas,” you said. The hunters were a problem, but there was another sense of dread you’d caught from both Hales. You weren’t yet sure what it was for, but it seemed numbers were key in assuaging the dread. “Derek?” you asked.

“Teenagers are the easiest to turn. Peter knows what he’s doing,” Derek said.

Stiles made a noise quite like a disgusted scoff and got up to pace somewhere else. You knew where he was coming from in not trusting Peter and not wanting more werewolves, but you weren’t going to do anything about it. Plus, you agreed with Derek. Peter did know what he was doing. Scott might not have joined his pack, but Scott made for a good werewolf. If Peter was offering The Bite, then you had confidence in his choice of betas.

“You really don’t trust Peter?” Derek asked.

You stopped leaning on him in order to look at his face. “Hell no, and you shouldn’t either,” you said. Derek looked pensive, but he also looked like he agreed with you. 

“You’re really going to stay until Lydia wakes up?” Derek asked. So far Lydia had been in a deep and troubled sleep. No one could even hazard a guess as to when she’d return to the waking world.

“Yes, but you don’t have to,” you said. Most people had better things to do than wait around a hospital forever. You assumed Derek also had better things to do.

Derek looked like he wanted to say more, but before he had the chance Lydia was pushing the door to her room open. You were up in an instant and Derek was at your back. Lydia had a far away look in her eyes, and you grabbed her by the shoulders with the intention of steadying her. 

Instead you felt like you might fly backwards and away from her. You were still in place, holding her still, but you felt everything. You might’ve screamed, and then you realized what was going on. The soul you’d taken was reaching out to Lydia, and a million more were already attached to her. “Lydia?” Your voice was firm, trying to guide her back to the hospital.

For a split-second Lydia looked at you, really looked at you. “Lydia,” you said again, and you tightened your grip on her shoulders. Her eyes found yours again, and this time she was able to maintain contact. 

“Scream,” you commanded.

Lydia screamed and you felt like you were transcending. 

The lights in the hall of the hospital sputtered and a few blew completely. The glass panes of the windows shuddered dangerously but held solid in their frames. Before the end of it you were collapsing, and Lydia collapsed right along with you.

Once the screaming stopped Derek had grabbed you from the floor. “She’s going to be okay now,” you said weakly.

You heard Derek say something like, “are you going to be okay?” Which you thought was a silly question. You were always okay.

When you came to you were lying in a hospital bed. You jolted upright, gasping for air. Derek was there, his hands were on you, soothing. “See I’m fine,” you said, ignoring your headache.

“You’ve been out for two days,” Derek said, his eyes glowed blue for a heartbeat. You rested your hand on one of his. The other went up to cup his cheek, and you leaned in to kiss him. He met you halfway and the kiss you shared was sweet. And as soon as it started it was over. Derek was pulling away from you and others were entering the room.

Hunters.

You tilted your head slightly, considering them. Why had they come back? Lydia was no wolf. “There was a lot of blood on you. Where did it come from?” Chris asked.

You looked to Derek questioningly. There was one dressed as a nurse among them. Had he? Derek shook his head. “Too bad,” you said, clearly checking out the nurse-hunter. The hunter had the good sense to look disgusted and Chris looked like he wanted to punch something. Instead he stalked toward you, his eyes never left yours, but the room’s attention slipped to Derek.

“Where did the blood come from?” Chris asked.

“It came from me,” you answered innocently.

“That was a lot of blood to lose, even from you,” Gerard said. You’d been trying not to notice him, but now he was up in the front of the small crowd. You only shrugged at his words. The memory of Peter brought a smile to your face. Chris seemed to recognize it and he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“You slept with the alpha?” he asked, the distain and disbelief in his voice rattled the room. The sharing of information definitely rattled the hunters.

“What?” you asked defensively. “He was killing people. Now he probably isn’t killing people,” you said.

“Probably?” Chris asked. His eyebrows raised so far on his head you worried they might stick to his hairline. Chris pointed an accusatory finger at you, looked like he was going to start yelling, sighed, and then left the room. The hunters left with him. Unfortunately, Gerard stayed.

You turned fully away from him and back to Derek. “Did anyone say when I can leave?” You asked.

“They want to run more tests,” Derek said. His eyes were stuck on Gerard. You touched his face again, drawing his attention to you.

“Have they found anything yet?” you asked.

“You were bleeding from your ears and eyes and muttering a language no one could understand,” Gerard answered for Derek.

You might live to regret the decision, but you turned to acknowledge Gerard. “What wisdom would you like to impart upon us?” you asked. The sooner Gerard was gone the better.

He said nothing. Instead he stood in the doorway and stared. He was calculating something, but you already knew he was dangerous so why he chose to try to intimidate you made little sense. You raised a questioning eyebrow, was he going to make a point? No, apparently, he wasn’t as only a heartbeat later he turned away and left.

For good reason. As soon as he left a real nurse was entering the room. “You can’t be in here,” she snapped at Derek. 

“Wait,” you said, grabbing Derek’s arm so he couldn’t leave. “Why not?” you asked.

“Visiting hours are over, and you have a procedure scheduled,” the nurse said. She wasn’t unkind, but she was forceful.

“I don’t need it,” you said. Nothing was wrong with you. Lydia’s scream had displaced you, but there was nothing physically wrong with you.

“Ma’am you were covered in blood and you were bleeding out of your eyes and ears. We need to do this,” she said. She even looked to Derek pleadingly. 

“The last scans showed I was fine. Whatever you want to do next will show the same,” you insisted.

“Fine,” the woman said. “but you still need to stay the night for observation, and you need to leave,” she added, pointing first to you and then to Derek.

You nodded your acquiescence. “Get some rest. I’ll be back to get you in the morning,” Derek said. He kissed your forehead and once Derek left the nurse left too. 

The hospital bed was quite comfortable. Plus, Lydia’s scream still had you out of sorts. A short nap wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Sadly, as soon as your head hit the pillow there was another body at the doorway to the room. You sat up again and looked curiously to the newcomer. It was Lydia

“What’s happening to me?” she asked.

You looked to Lydia and then beyond her. You pushed your consciousness into the hallway, but no one was loitering. “Come in, and close the door,” you commanded softly. The girl nodded and did as you said. She looked especially nervous approaching your bed.

“What have you heard about me? What has Scott told you?” you asked. You were keeping your voice down in case any curious ears came by.

Lydia shook her head. “I haven’t been told anything,” she said. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“You can decide whether or not you trust me later, but right now I need you to believe I’m telling you the truth,” you said. Lydia nodded wordlessly.

“Do you remember being bit? Do you remember anything about the dance after you left the building?” you asked. Lydia shook her head no, and you couldn’t blame her mind for repressing those memories. “Peter, an alpha werewolf, bit you. Now normally that means you’d become a werewolf too, or you’d die. Sometimes other things happen,” you explained. Lydia had sat down on the bed, but it appeared she was keeping up with what you were telling her.

“When other things happen after a bite it’s hard to tell what shape the victim will take. You took the shape of a banshee,” you said.

“A banshee,” Lydia echoed.

“You might hear things or feel things that are impossible to hear or feel. Trust your instincts,” you said firmly. “I wish I could give you a crash course on this, but I can’t, not right now,” you admitted. Slowly you reached out and placed your hand reassuringly on one of Lydia’s. “Trust your instincts, and trust Scott,” you said.

“What about you?” she asked. The tears she’d been holding back were spilling over.

“I’m… dangerous to be around,” you said, “but I’ll never lie to you, and I’ll never hurt you.” Lydia was looking at you strangely. You knew she could feel the death surrounding you.

“No, what are you,” Lydia clarified. Her voice was steady and hard.

“You should go,” you said. Strangely you felt vulnerable.

Lydia looked frustrated but she did leave. You hoped she would find some of the answers she was looking for from Scott. Getting caught up in teen drama was the very last thing you wanted to do. The adult drama was already close to what you could handle. Alone, for hopefully the rest of your stay, you lied back and let yourself drift off to sleep.

You dreamt of black smoke and a strange metallic liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the end of the backlog of chapters I had written. I will do my best to keep my update schedule as consistent as it has been <3 .  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	12. Ch 12 : s2e2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a deal in order to save the Hale pack from destruction. In the process a dangerous foe learns about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies for uploading late, I legitimately forgot yesterday was Monday.

When you were able to wake yourself up you made a promise to never fall asleep around a banshee again. The bad dreams weren’t wholly Lydia’s fault. Taking Kate’s soul had opened recesses into your mind you’d long built walls around. No matter what consequences followed, you knew you needed to kill Kate, and you did not regret taking her power for your own.

Being around a banshee made the dreams worse.

You weren’t sure when you were meant to check out. The nurse hadn’t been incredibly specific about that. Nonetheless you got up out of bed and went to the door. They had you out of the clothes you came in, but you weren’t in a gown either. You weren’t really sure what to make of the clothes they had you in.

So long as you were covered the exact clothing was a non-issue. You pushed your way out of the room and started wandering the hall. The exit signs were less than illuminating since they took you to the nearest emergency exit. Eventually you found elevators which were accompanied by a map. They had you on the second floor, and after a moment one of the elevators opened to take you downstairs. 

As you waited to be delivered to the ground floor you thought about Lydia. She would come calling you, or you would end up with her somehow. You would have to help the banshee. That in itself wasn’t anything dreadful, but it made you uniquely vulnerable.

When the elevator doors dinged open. Peter was in your face in an instant. He looked about as shocked to see you as you were to see him. He grabbed you, stopped the elevator from closing, and then he was physically pushing you out of the hospital.

“Anything you want to tell me?” you asked.

“We need to leave right now,” he replied. He shoved you in the back of Derek’s car and followed you in. Derek was in the driver’s seat, and a strange child was in the passenger’s seat.

You looked to Peter, confused, and he gestured for you to look out the back. Behind you were two beings growing rapidly smaller as Derek sped away. You narrowed your eyes, one of them had no shoes on, and it looked like both of them had red eyes. “The other dreadful thing,” you muttered to yourself. “The child?” you asked.

The alphas were far behind by now, so you were able to turn your attention back to the car. “Uh, Isaac,” he introduced himself. You nodded and tried not to feel him. Instead you reached out to Peter. It felt like your rewiring had taken although the entire car reeked of anxiety.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“Somewhere a little safer than the hospital,” Derek said. Since it didn’t look like you were driving to a police station you could only assume Derek’s definition of safe was different from yours. The streets passed by quickly and before your eyes you watched the city turn industrial, but most of the buildings looked abandoned.

“Safer for who?” You asked.

“Safer for the humans that would be in the way,” Peter said. 

“You plan on fighting them?”

“Yeah – I didn’t think this was a good idea either,” Isaac spoke up.

“If they find us, we can hold them off,” Derek said. The building he pulled up to looked as abandoned as all the rest. He parked the car in a place that would make it impossible to spot from the road and got out. The rest of you followed.

The silence that blanketed the industrial part of town was eerie. The hairs on your arms would have been on end. As it was you took solace in Peter’s hairs standing on end instead. Derek led you inside and up a sizeable number of stairs. When you finally reached the top, the building opened to a wall with a thick sliding metal door. Derek opened it and revealed a spacious loft. 

“This would be very nice under any other circumstances Derek,” you complimented. You walked to stand beside him and took his hand in yours. It felt good to be near him. With the way he leaned into you, you knew he felt the same.

“The county finally repossessed the house and tore it down,” Derek said. You held back an exasperated sigh. The fact that the only reason you were now not homeless was because he didn’t have access to his family home was insane. You felt good in categorizing that as insane.

“And these two are living with us?” you asked, noticing that Peter and Isaac had followed you in.

“No, but we need the numbers right now,” Derek said.

You only nodded, and reluctantly you let go of Derek. You wanted to explore the loft. Being a drifter didn’t exactly lend itself to owning or renting anything. You had a few places here and there, but none like this. The loft itself looked barely furnished, but you didn’t mind the minimalism. Part of the loft was raised, and in the far corner was a spiral staircase leading somewhere else. On the right side of the room was another sliding metal door that you assumed opened to a bedroom. 

Before you had a chance to look further an alarm started blaring. “Safer?” you called over the alarm. Derek shot you a hard look and went over to the alarm to turn it off. As he did you and Peter took battle positions and Isaac sort of stood uncertainly behind Peter. Thankfully when the door opened it was only Scott and his pack standing on the other side. You relaxed immediately.

Lydia’s eyes found yours first and you offered her a warm smile. The children entered and looked pensive. “What’s going on Derek?” Scott asked. Somehow Lydia had found her way over to you. Scott and Stiles stuck together, and you thought Stiles looked honestly betrayed that Lydia had gone to you. You did notice that Allison wasn’t with them.

“There’s another pack in town,” Peter said.

“A pack of alphas,” Derek continued, taking the attention from Peter. He made the children visibly upset. “Their leader forces alphas to kill their own pack to join his,” he continued. Peter didn’t seem to mind Derek taking over. 

“What does that have to do with us?” Stiles asked.

“Scott’s one of Peter’s wolves whether he’s a part of the pack or not. I imagine this alpha pack is a threat to all of us,” you supplied. Everyone was looking at you now. Peter and Derek did not even try to hide their surprise at you speaking up.

“What?” you asked defensively. “I can put two and two together. Scott and his friends are in danger because they are the most vulnerable. They’re here now presumably because one of you has a plan,” you said.

Whatever Scott started to say next was drowned out when Lydia touched your arm. You focused on her. “Can I talk to you?” she asked.

“Sure,” you said, and you let her lead you out of the loft.

When she had the door closed behind you, she led you then to the far wall away from the room. You only looked at her curiously. “What are you?” she asked. Her voice was only a whisper.

“Why do you want to know?” you asked.

“I keep getting this weird feeling,” she said. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her side. She looked frustrated.

You hesitated a moment. The spirits probably had a lot to say about you, but Lydia was too new at being a banshee to understand them. “What kind of feeling?” you asked.

Lydia let out a sigh that wobbled with emotion. “Its,” she began to say and then paused. “I don’t know. Its almost too many feelings,” she said.

You nodded slowly. “You’ll get better at hearing what the dead have to say,” you reassured her. “It takes practice, and often times a physical object can help one voice become clearer than the rest,” you explained.

“But what are you?” she asked, her voice growing insistent. 

“She’s the last,” a voice came from the stairwell.

You blood ran cold at the words and memories from your past resurfaced to drown you. Only through luck were you able to shove them back down and remain clear-headed. You pushed Lydia behind you and watched the two alphas reach the landing at the top of the stairs. You recognized one from the hospital parking lot. The woman looked positively feral. The man next to her looked regal and composed.

“You don’t know anything about me,” you said darkly.

“No,” the man agreed. “No one seems to know a thing about you,” he said, and you noticed his accent then. The woman looked more than happy to pounce on you and rip your throat out with her teeth, but it was the man who stepped toward you. You watched him warily as he approached you. He wasn’t acting aggressive, but it wouldn’t be difficult to play calm and then turn aggressive at the last moment. He stopped when he was standing right in front of you.

He raised his hand slowly, his claws extended. Understanding dawned on you. “Careful wolf,” you warned. If he wanted in your head, you weren’t going to stop him. It’d probably kill him. Apparently, your words gave him pause as he stopped moving his hand.

“You would let me in your head?” he asked.

“Why not?” you asked sardonically, “you might even make it out.” You had a dangerous glimmer in your eye that was lost on the alpha in front of you, but the woman at the stairs could see it and she moved forward to stop the man. She didn’t move quickly enough. His claws punctured the back of your neck and the scream you let out was cut short as you were both propelled into your past.

“What is this?” the man asked, floating in the black expanse.

“What is what?” you asked. You were floating next to him.

“This,” he gestured to the inky blackness and the far-off star stuff.

“A playground,” you answered. “A battlefield,” you added quietly. The space was empty now, but it had once been a place of immense horrors. Even before that it was a place of recreation. The bloody memories drowned out any good memories you once had.

“What are you?” the man asked. Even with the vast expanse of your memories at his fingertips he was still focused on you. 

“The last,” you said somberly. He broke his connection from your mind then.

You saw the man take an unsteady step backwards and you reached a hand around to the back of your neck with a groan. The woman he’d brought with him was there to steady him, and Derek had already gathered you into his arms. “I’m okay,” you said, as you tried to force your eyes into focus.

“Deucalion, Kali,” Peter greeted them coldly. “You could have called,” he said.

“I only wanted to check in on the new alpha,” Deucalion said. “What did you have to do to gain that power?” he asked.

“There was an unfortunate series of accidents,” Peter growled. You could feel Peter lying, and the tone Deucalion had posited the question with had everyone wary. “When did you get your eyes back?” he asked.

“I made a deal with the devil,” he replied.

“Har, har,” you said dryly. You were able to extract yourself from Derek enough to stand on your own. The world was slowly coming back into focus. You could see the wolves had formed a semi-circle around Deucalion and Kali. It was clear they were free to leave. “So?” you prompted.

“My pack and I have decided to stick around, but we won’t cause you any problems,” Deucalion said. He gave Derek a nod before turning and descending the stairs.

“I look forward to the trouble you cause,” you said. You heard Deucalion bark a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might stop listing season/episode number as the story pretty much stopped going along with the events of the show.  
> I personally didn't care for the Kanima story line so don't expect much in the way of that.  
> Comments and kudos are, as always, greatly appreciated.


	13. Ch 13 : s2e3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader pushes Derek away and Deucalion's pack share their opinion on the Reader's deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come back to this fic, but it may not get regular updates for a while.

No one really knew what to do once Deucalion left. Most of them were staring at you like you’d grown a second head. Your sight had fully come back which was a relief. “Problem solved,” you said.

“Problem solved?” Peter echoed loudly. “You invited a whole pack of alpha psychopaths to live in Beacon Hills!” he shouted.

“No. I invited a pack of alpha psychopaths to live wherever they like and leave the Hale pack alone,” you said. Your own voice was low and even. The deal you made had been a good one. Deucalion had gotten a look inside your head and his eyes back and in return the Hale pack was made immune from whatever psychosis the alpha pack suffered. You turned to Scott then. “I know you aren’t part of Peter’s pack, but Peter is the only alpha in town, so you and your friends are considered part of his pack for the purpose of the deal,” you explained. You didn’t want the children to think they were boxed in.

Scott nodded at you wisely, “Thank you.” He gathered his people and left.

Once Peter heard the click of the door being closed far below, he was on you. He was only slightly faster than Derek. Peter had his hand around your throat - lifting you off the ground - and Derek had his hands wrapped around Peter’s arm trying to pull him off. Teeth flashed and Peter’s eyes turned red as Derek turned fully into his werewolf form.

“Easy,” you said softly. You placed a hand on Derek’s arm, trying to sooth him. Derek looked at you like he was not comprehending. Peter’s grip on your throat tightened. “Deucalion wants you to kill Peter,” you strained.

“How do you know?” Peter asked. He seemed totally unaffected by Derek.

“When he looked into my head, I was granted a glimpse into his. He sees Derek as he saw Talia, and he wants an alpha like that in his pack,” you explained. Deucalion had given you some information vital to living with the Hales, and you didn’t plan to squander it.

Derek backed off, but he wasn’t happy about it. Peter had loosened his grip on you. Where Peter had been angry before, now he was… Dark. You’d known from the moment you saw him looking down at you that he craved power. You’d solved one problem with Deucalion, but Peter seemed to be a constant problem.

Peter was still holding onto your neck, so you gently wrapped your two hands around his wrist. “What do you want to do?” you asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I’m not going to hurt Derek,” he said. You wondered if he wanted to hurt Derek. You wondered if you were the reason why he wasn’t going to. A moment passed as Peter thought ten moves ahead of every being in Beacon Hills. When he finished he looked at you. “You don’t want me dead,” he said. The lascivious look on his face had you trying to turn away. 

“No,” you agreed. “But I wouldn’t object to having someone else kill you if I thought it’d teach you a lesson,” you said. Peter frowned at that but dropped you. He seemed placated for now as he walked back into Derek’s loft.

“When’d you have time to set this up?” you asked Derek as you followed Peter inside.

“I’ve had it for a while now,” Derek said.

“You and I need to have a talk about standards of living,” you muttered to yourself although you knew he could hear you. He laughed softly and pulled you to the couch with him. He made you cuddle with him which, after everything, was a welcome reprieve. You were relaxed for the first time in days.

“You like this place better then?” Derek asked.

“Do you have a mattress with a frame and fresh sheets?” you asked.

“Yes,” he said, his nose was nuzzled into your hair. You hummed, contented, and dozed off.

At some point you felt Derek pick you up and move you. You didn’t bother to fully wake up, but you did roll around the bed some, trying to get comfortable. Derek didn’t put up with that for very long, and you found yourself pulled into his chest and unable to move. You held on to whatever you could find. You needed his nearness. You needed him. That woke you up.

Derek wasn’t a heavy sleeper. If you got up, he would know. You couldn’t stand admitting to yourself that you wanted him in any semblance of a healthy way. There was something you could do about it. Was it worse in every way? Probably. Did you care? Not as the world stood then. You carefully extracted yourself from the bed and when he turned over and grumbled something you said, “bathroom,” and that was the end of it. You slid the door to his room open as soundlessly as was possible.

The living room, if it could be called that, was vacant. The spiral staircase in the corner led to another set of rooms and a kitchen. You padded up the metal stairs and sent a prayer of thanks that they weren’t the kind to creak and groan. The kitchen was to the left of the landing and you headed over to it. There was a small island and you leaned against it. You knew Peter was in the loft.

“Can’t sleep?” Peter wondered. He was at your back, which you’d purposefully left open. His hands grabbed your hips and pushed your ass back into his dick which was quickly hardening. You were too busy marveling at the ease he had in taking what he wanted that you ignored exactly how on-cue his arrival had been. You let a quiet moan fall from your lips and you tried to move your ass to draw him further into action, but his strong hands held your hips still. He leaned forward so his chest was flush against your back. “If you wanted sex,” he said, his breath ghosting over your ear, “You should have asked Derek.”

With that he stepped away from you. You turned and glared at him, but you were more hurt than anything. He had an eyebrow cocked and his arms were crossed. You scowled and tried to look like you weren’t pouting.

“Deucalion doesn’t really want Derek,” Peter said.

“He thinks he does,”

“He’d make a terrible alpha,” he went on.

“I know,” you said. You dropped your sour face, but your arms crossed over your chest. “I’m not the only one he wants,” you added. Peter’s brow furrowed at your vagueness.

“Go be with Derek,” Peter growled before walking off back towards the bed he was crashing on. You pursed your lips and watched him go. It would be all to easy to go after him, yet something held you back. The thought of being rejected again… It stung you more than it should. At the same time, you couldn’t bring yourself to return to Derek either. Your feelings for Derek, however real they felt, were nothing more than a byproduct of what was essentially magic. 

You stayed where you were against the counter for a while longer. Conflict tore you from the inside out. You hated to be owned and this new power made you giddy to be free. You didn’t have long to stew in your thoughts as you heard Derek approach you. You hadn’t heard him come up the stairs and you knew he was a deathly silent as Peter. Him making noise was for your benefit then. You turned on him, but you couldn’t meet him with anything more than your own self-loathing.

He returned your glare with his own and stalked toward you. His patience with you seemed to be as paper thin as ever. You stood your ground as he advanced on you and when he finally closed the distance to his liking he reached out and captured your waist to pull you in to him. Your body connected to his and you thought you might cry. He was warm and sturdy and if he were anyone else you could see yourself acknowledging the interest you felt.

“You fixed Peter,” he said into your ear. “Fix me,” he growled. His fingers turned into your skin as his grip on you tightened. You could pull your head back enough to look at his face properly. He seemed steadfast outwardly in his request. “Anger,” his voice cracked as he talked, “every day I’m angry because if I let myself feel anything else, I’ll drown.”

You opened your mouth to say anything, but words failed you. He was broken. Everyone you’d ever met was broken in one way or another. Other than Peter, who you fixed for Derek, everyone else had to fix themselves. Your mouth snapped shut and you shook your head instead. No, you wouldn’t fix him. He let you go like you were suddenly on fire and you pushed past him before he could do anything else. You needed to be out. You needed to be anywhere else.

The streets around the industrial area were only slightly more eerie at night as they were in the day. Leaving Derek on his own was dangerous. You’d never failed in any purpose you were given but you knew the consequences were dire. You’d been free for too long. Running every day for years had seemed like a small price to pay. Now you knew it was a weakness. Trying to outrun your nature was as much a fool’s errand as anything you’d experienced Derek do.

“Hey there pretty lady.”

You turned in time to see three sets of glowing eyes come out from the darkness. Three? In the admittedly dim light of the streetlamps there were only two figures. One monstrous thing, and then a creature so far removed from humanity you wondered how it took human shape at all. Three sets of eyes. The creature had two conflicting souls within it. After finding a blue-eyed werewolf you’d thought you’d seen it all. You wondered where the other two eyes had gone as the creature snapped forward and gored you with its inhuman claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> The plot has separated from the show but characters and villains will still come in to cause trouble.  
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated - I'd love to hear feedback about characterization because when I was rereading this to refresh myself I found it to be a little weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated.  
> I also wont know if anyone wants more of this story unless they tell me <3.  
> I'm always especially interested in feedback on my characterization of cannon characters.


End file.
